


Surprise Without Law

by crimson_eyed_rabbit



Series: When a Witcher and Siren love each other very much... [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Geralt finally got some brain cells, Jaskier likes to wear dresses and makeup, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nilfgaard, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pregnant Sex, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Mothers, Roach is immortal, Self-Lubrication, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unplanned Pregnancy, hormones a bitch, intersex Jaskier, intersex creature, merman Jaskier, minor mention of abortion, post-mountain break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_eyed_rabbit/pseuds/crimson_eyed_rabbit
Summary: One night of amazing sex in the river leaves Jaskier regretting not telling Geralt about his own biology, and scared of how Geralt would take the news.Geralt abandoned his Child Surprise, would he do it again when the child is his by blood?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: When a Witcher and Siren love each other very much... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901410
Comments: 83
Kudos: 638
Collections: Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)





	1. Fuck

Jaskier idly strums his lute, sitting on top of a log while Geralt sharpens his swords next to him. They had made camp for the night, a day away from the nearest town where an inn with food and a comfortable bed are just waiting for them. Jaskier tries to work on a new song, and makes a face at the tune his fingers plucked. _No, that won’t do,_ he thought, crossing out a few words in his book, laid open next to him. He tries another chorus of notes, trying to get the perfect tune and words; after all, the song is about him and his White Wolf.

It’s been a year since Geralt had blamed Jaskier for every misfortune that has happened to him since the day they met, and five months since Geralt had found Jaskier, apologized, and admitted his feelings for the bard. When Geralt had found him in some lord’s court for the winter, Jaskier was very much taken by surprise, he had nearly strummed the wrong note during his performance. Of all the chances he thought he would run into the Witcher again, he never thought it would be during the middle of winter, when snow had long started to fall heavily down. He had thought Geralt would have been at Kaer Morhen by then, but it seemed he was wrong. And to further his surprise, Geralt wasn’t wearing his armour but a fancy blue attire fitting for the court, not even his swords were with him. He didn’t even stand in the dark corners, letting himself be seen to others, as he kept his gaze on Jaskier. The gaze had held emotions Jaskier had never seen on the Witcher before.

Once his Performance for the night had ended, Jaskier had made his way towards Geralt. They awkwardly greeted each other before Geralt asked to talk to him in private. Jaskier had led the man to the room he was staying in, and the moment he closed the door behind them and turned to face the Witcher, to the bard’s shock, Geralt had knelt down to him. The man apologized for all the cruel words and undeserved pain he had brought upon the bard. Then, to surprise Jaskier even more than he already has, Geralt confessed his true feelings of him, and admitted his reason for yelling at Jaskier on the mountain top that day. Fear. Fear of losing the only true constant good thing he had in his cursed life by a monster or by time.

“But my worst fear of all is losing you forever and having you think you meant nothing to me when you mean everything,” Geralt had said, causing Jaskier to tear up. Jaskier had forgiven him straight away, and thrown himself to the absolute fool that is _his_ Witcher. The bard had spilled his undying love to the monster hunter, admitting to having loving the man for well over a decade and continuing to do so after the mountain top. They made passionate love that night. And the following morning, as well as the rest of winter.

Jaskier smiled at the memory, and feels a new batch of words and musical notes come to mind.

He finished his new piece fairly quickly, afterwards, and placed his lute back into its case and song book into his bag. He sat back on the log and watched his love tend to his swords on the other side of the campsite for a moment before his gaze wandered off to the river near them. He has been eyeing it since Geralt had claimed the spot for the night, itching for a swim. A real swim, but he can’t.

An idea then bloomed into Jaskier’s mind, a thought he has been fantasizing about a few times every now and then since he has reunited with Geralt. Jaskier bites his bottom lip at the thought, feeling his body heating up at the idea.

After a moment of debating with himself, Jaskier stands up and makes his way to Geralt. He stood over his love, grabbing the man's attention. Geralt paused in his task, and lifted his head to throw his bard a questioning look.

Jaskier gave Geralt an innocent smile before grabbing the Witcher’s sword, and carefully placing it onto the ground. He climbs onto the man’s lap. Geralt automatically placed his hands on the bard’s hips. Jaskier places his hands on Geralt’s face, bringing him in for a passionate kiss, conveying through touch alone of what he has in mind for the night.

Geralt responded accordingly. He removes his gloves, placing them on the log before letting his hands travel up his love’s legs to his hips. He reaches the bard’s shirt and pulls it out of the confines of Jaskier’s trousers for his hands to travel underneath the garment, seeking skin to skin. He tilts his head to better deepen their kiss.

Jaskier moaned at the feeling of Geralt’s warm hands on him as he allows his love’s tongue access to his mouth. Jaskier cards his hands into the Witcher’s silver hair. He tugged at the strands, earning a vibrating growl from the white wolf, which sends a shiver down Jaskier’s spine. Jaskier just loves when Geralt lets out animalistic noises during their intimate moments, and this time Jaskier aims to fully bring out the wolf from inside the man.

Jaskier pulled away with a gasp, and arched his neck for the Witcher to take, knowing that was another similar characteristic the man has to a wolf.

Geralt growled at the gesture in approval before diving right on it.

Jaskier moans at how Geralt takes the skin between his lips and teeth, no doubt leaving dark bruises he will need to cover up tomorrow from prying eyes. He jerks his hips, giving their clothed covered cocks some much needed friction. Geralt growled, moving one hand to undo his love’s trousers for his hands to travel underneath the clothing and smalls. Both hands cup Jaskier’s arse, fondling the plump cheeks. Jaskier moaned at the feel of his cheeks being spread and played with at the same time his neck is being ravished with marks. He gasped at the sudden feel of a finger brushing against his hole.

The sudden feeling snaps Jaskier out of pleasure, remembering what he had initially planned for their night. He grabs Geralt’s hands to move them away so he can slip off of the man's lap. Jaskier ignores Geralt's confused look, and takes a step back. He strips away his clothing, making quite a show for the Witcher.

Once he stood bare, Jaskier turned back to Geralt to see the man surveying his entire body with hunger in his eyes. The intense gaze makes Jaskier’s cock twitch with interest. Before either of them could give into their burning desire for the other, Jaskier steps closer, grabs Geralt’s face, bends down for their lips to meet with intense heat behind it. Jaskier pulled away and jumped back before Geralt could grab him, arms stretched out. Geralt gave him another confused drunken look. And all Jaskier does in response is making his way to the river, stopping shortly to throw a wink over his shoulder to his love before running the rest of the way.

The bard jumped into the water, and resurfaced to see Geralt still seated on the log in a daze. It took another second for the Witcher to snap out of it and begin stripping down. Geralt tried to undress himself with inhuman speed, causing himself to trip a few times. Jaskier giggled at the sight, and felt proud to have elicited such an excited response. Once Geralt finally rid himself of his clothes, he hurried over towards the river, jumping in to join Jaskier. Jaskier laughed wholeheartedly at his love's enthusiasm. Geralt resurfaced from the water, immediately grabbing hold of the bard, and having their lips reconnect. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's shoulder, moaning as every inch of their bodies are pressed against each other’s.

Jaskier soon felt Geralt’s hand traveling back down his arse, taking hold of his cheeks once again. He breaks the kiss with a gasp, feeling Geralt’s finger teasing at his entrance again. He squirmed in his love’s hold, jerking his hips towards the finger, begging for it to push through the ring of muscle. Jaskier gave out the most lustful moans whenever he feels the finger caught in his, now, twitching hole, and flush red.

“ _Fuck_ , Jask,” Geralt groaned, finally pushing the finger into Jaskier, making the bard moan wantonly. “The sounds you’re making would make a _whore_ blush. Do you have any idea what it's doing to me?” He grinds his hips against Jaskier’s.

Jaskier gasped, feeling his body burn at the feel of Geralt’s erection full and hard. His nails began to slightly sharpen as he dragged them into the skin of his love’s back, jerking his hips back and forth, having their members rub against each other and the finger in his ass go in deeper. Jaskier never felt such lust and pleasure blossom between them before. He doesn’t know if it’s because they’re in the open air where any traveler can waltz in on them, or if it’s because of his nature. He has never had sex or made love in the water, for reasons he was told when he was an adolescent. But ever since Geralt had told him Witchers were made sterile after the trials, well, Jaskier had dreamt of how it would feel.

None of his fantasies, or the tellings he was told, came near to the sensation he is feeling at this very moment. He can feel himself burning at every touch from his love’s — No, his _mate_ ’s hands and mouth. His breathing coming in short strides, gasping at every touch, trembling for more.

Jaskier felt Geralt, easily, slip in another finger.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Geralt growled. “How the hell are you already this loose?”

Jaskier groaned, rocking down on the two thick fingers. “Just shows — I’m made — _for_ _you_ ,” he said between gasps.

Geralt growled possessively, shoving another finger into Jaskier.

Jaskier gasped, feeling his body’s temperature rise up even more. His face now completely flushed. “ _Please_ , Geralt,” he begged as he moved his hips in a desperate motion.

“What is it, my lark?” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s ear, voice deep with lust, as he curled his fingers.

Jaskier arched his back and clawed at Geralt’s. “ _Fuck_ , Geralt! Please, get on with it! You're a wolf aren’t you? Then, take me, mark me.” He grabbed a fist full of Geralt’s hair, pulling it to get his lover to face him. Jaskier could see the Witcher’s pupils blown out, leaving nothing but a ring of gold around them. He felt so aroused at doing something so natural and meaningful to his kind, he couldn’t help the next words that come out of his mouth. “ **_Mate me_ **,” he breathed out, the scent of absolute lust and need pouring out of him.

Geralt snapped, lunging for his lover’s — no, his _mate’s_ lips. The kiss is sloppy. Open mouthed, tongues caressing each other. Geralt removed his fingers, making Jaskier whimper at the loss, and move them to the edge of the river. Geralt breaks their lips apart to manhandle Jaskier to face forward before grabbing his mate’s hips and lining himself up. He pushed forward, making them both groan in pleasure.

Jaskier gave out a pleased sigh at the feel of his mate finally, fully inside him. Neither moved for a moment, both needing the time to reel in a bit before they both shoot their loads too early. Jaskier’s inner walls around Geralt’s cock drives the Witcher to the edge of pleasure, the bard’s warmth feeling far too good than it ever did before. And Jaskier feels far too sensitive, his walls giving a slight throb around his love’s cock.

Once they both felt like they weren’t going to cum from just the first thrust, Geralt pulled back, leaving only the tip in before slamming back inside Jaskier.

Jaskier gasped, jumping forward and back arching from the sudden strength in the first thrust. His fingers grasp at the dirt ground. A few seconds later, Geralt repeated his action, starting a slow, harsh pace. He would pull back, give Jaskier only a few seconds to catch his bearings before slamming back in, making the bard jerk forward each time. He continued this pace for awhile before Jaskier starts to whine, begging his mate to fuck him harder and faster. And when Geralt ignored Jaskier's plea, Jaskier tried to move his hips but was held in place by Geralt’s tight hold on them.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whined. “ _Please._ Fuck me. Harder. Faster. Till I’m nothing but a writhing mess of gasps and moans. Fuck me, so good and hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, be feeling your cock for days.”

Geralt groaned, continuing his slow harsh pace. His hold on Jaskier’s hips tightened, no doubt leaving bruises as he tries to hold out a little longer.

Jaskier lets out a desperate whine, needing his wolf to fuck — no, _mate_ him. He needs Geralt to pound him, make him scream, and fill him up. Jaskier’s mind starts to wander off at the thought of Geralt filling him up with maybe more than just his seed. The thought of having a child, half his and half Geralt’s, makes the bard groan and his body heat up further. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jaskier, the scent you’re giving off,” Geralt said, inhaling his mate’s scent at the back of Jaskier’s neck. “The way you _feel_ around me.” His grip on Jaskier’s hips tightened to the point of pain.

The pain just turns Jaskier on more, making his body react to it. His hole becomes looser, making it easier for Geralt to slide in more smoothly, which doesn’t go unnoticed. Geralt picked up his pace only by a bit, still keeping it slow. Jaskier whines in annoyance, and curses his mate’s amazing self-control. He then decides to use one of his sexy fantasies to get what he wants. He just hopes that Geralt gets turned on by the idea as much as he does.

Jaskier leans back, having the full length of his back meet Geralt’s chest. He brings a hand to his mate’s neck, cupping it to make the Witcher look at him.

“Please, Geralt, my _wolf_ ,” Jaskier gasped out. He moves closer to Geralt’s ear. “I need you to take me like no one has ever done,” his voice goes down to a lustful whisper, “I need you to fuck — no, _mate_ me. Make me scream. Fill me up with your seed till I’m left dripping of it.” He can feel Geralt’s restraints start to crumble, his body giving a slight shake to his words and his thrusting becoming sloppy. Jaskier caresses Geralt’s neck down to his shoulder as he buries his nose on his mate’s neck. He takes in a loud inhale of the man’s scent, causing Geralt’s thrusting to pick up more but not enough to please Jaskier.

He pulls away a bit, enough for their eyes to meet. Geralt is panting, his self-control hanging onto a single thread. The Witcher’s pupils are blown out more, leaving a thin ring of gold in his eyes. Jaskier leans closer, having their lips brush up against each other as he grabs Geralt’s hand and leads it to the lower part of his stomach. Geralt takes in a sharp breath, nails digging into Jaskier’s skin.

“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed out in a whisper, arching his back. He gasped at the feel of Geralt’s cock having thrust back in at just the right angle. “My love. My dear heart.” Jaskier leans in back to Geralt’s ear. “My _wolf_.”

Geralt growled, blunt nails digging into Jaskier’s abdomen. His thrust finally going faster, harder.

“Oh!” Jaskier exclaimed in pleasure, jerking his hips to meet his mate’s thrust. “Geralt, my wolf, more. _Please_ ,” he begged. “I need you to take me, mark me, fill me up with your seed,” lips brushing Geralt’s ear, “till I’m swollen with your pups.”

The next thing Jaskier knew, he was being held down to the ground and having the air pounded out of his lungs. Geralt’s thrust now turned animalistic. Faster. Harder. A sound between a growl and groan slipping through the Witcher's lips.

“ _Yes!_ Oh, Geralt, my _wolf_ — my _mate_ ,” Jaskier screamed out, finally getting what he’s been wanting this whole time.

Their bodies move frantically, causing the water around them to splash and move around and between their bodies. The sounds of their pleasure traveling through the dark woods. Nothing but the light of the forgotten campfire lights their sight. Jaskier’s body practically glows from the soft light of the fire, spurring Geralt on further to claim this beautiful creature to be his.

Jaskier can feel his nails growing to their full length as they dig into the mud. Absolute pleasure coursing throughout his body at his mate’s powerful, passionate thrusts. He can feel the tightness across his abdomen and the unconscious twitch his hole does around Geralt’s.

“Ger—Geralt, I —“ Jaskier tried to form the words from his gasping mouth but couldn’t at the amount of pleasure clouding his mind. And his mate seems to be in the same state if the constant growls and grunts were anything to go by.

Jaskier pushed back harshly, getting his mate’s attention before baring his neck to him, knowing that will drive his Witcher over the edge with him. Geralt lunged forward, biting down at the meat of his mate’s neck. Jaskier can feel his skin break and caught a whiff of blood, causing him to tighten around his mate and come with a scream. Geralt thrust once more before halting and coming inside Jaskier.

Once filling his mate up with his seed, Geralt collapsed on top of him, keeping his cock buried deep inside Jaskier.

Geralt retracts his mouth from Jaksier’s neck, and laps at the blood.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Jaskier breathed out, his back rising and falling as he catches his breath. “It was absolutely _blissful_.”

“Never done anything like that before,” Geralt breathed out, also catching his breath. He moves slightly to nuzzle at the bite mark on his mate.

“Which part?” Jaskier turned his head to face Geralt. “Doing it in a river or losing control when I begged for you to fill me full with pups?” he smirked.

Geralt blushed. Actually _blushed_. Jaskier carves the image into memory.

“For someone who can’t have children, you seemed turned on at the idea to the point of not caring at the fact I am male,” Jaskier said, rocking his hips back.

Geralt started another slow pace, feeling his hard on coming back.

“Have you ever thought about, ” Jaskier trailed off, rocking his hips back at the same pace. For some reason he feels anxious as he waits for his mate’s answer. Jaskier _had_ wanted children, before he had started traveling as a bard and fell in love with what the world had to offer. The thought of kids had never invaded his mind since. But for some reason, at this moment, he can’t help but think of having one. A little one for them to love and care for. A little one who Jaskier would teach about music and poetry, while Geralt teaches them of swords and hunting. If Geralt were to say yes then they can talk about taking in an orphaned child or go look for the one Geralt had bound himself to all those years ago.

“Long time ago,” Geralt whispered. “But the path isn’t the life for such a thing.”

“I — I see,” Jaskier said, moaning as his mate picks up the pace. “Well, it doesn’t hurt to fantasize, especially if it spurs you on this much.” He threw his head back and began to rock his hips in a sloppy motion. “Is that all you have in you, my wolf? At this rate I’ll have no choice but to find someone else who can fill me full with pups _._ ”

Jaskier didn’t know how much those words would affect Geralt. Geralt let out a truly possessive growl the bard had yet to hear, pulling back, but keeping the tip still buried in, before spinning the bard around so they could face each other. Geralt grabbed hold of his mate’s legs, spreading them wide before slamming his full length back in.

Jaskier screamed, dragging his nails into the dirt on either side of his head.

They spent most of the night in an animalistic rhythm. Jaskier screaming and begging Geralt to fill him full and mark him for everyone to see and know who he is mated to.

* * *

Weeks have passed since that amazing night in the woods, and Jaskier has noticed Geralt has been having them set camp near a body of water more often. Jaskier had turned red at the realization when the third time, in three weeks, they had set camp next to a lake. Now anytime they are able to set camp near a body of water, they would have a little fun in the water before having some _real_ fun.

Geralt has no idea what he is doing to Jaskier when setting camp near water. Jaskier has been finding it harder to hold back his body from changing in the middle of their love making. At first it was his nails - luckily for Geralt’s Witcher healing or Jaskier would have feared of terribly harming his mate - and now his teeth had started to change. The fourth time they had sex in the water, Jaskier had the urge to bite Geralt in the same spot the witcher would mark him. He didn’t know how sharp his teeth had become until he tasted blood. Geralt hadn’t noticed the sharpness of Jaskier’s teeth. Jaskier would have apologized if Geralt weren’t too far gone from being bitten, pounding into Jaskier and marking him up like there was no tomorrow. Afterward, he had brought it up for Geralt to just brush it off and admit to liking it.

Now, as Geralt begins pounding into him, Jaskier has to be careful with any more changes his body decides to bring up during the heat of passion. But Jaskier is finding it very difficult to hold back at the moment as his mate starts teasing the skin of his neck where his mark would always be and grips at his hips, leaving bruises. Jaskier wants to show Geralt what he really is, wants his mate to take him in his true skin. But the fear of his mate hating him at the reveal of actually being one of the monsters the witcher is set out to kill has Jaskier keeping his secret from being told.

Jaskier can see scales start to form on his hands and forearms. He tries to hide them by wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him in closer.

The morning after, Jaskier woke up to the feeling of bile rising up in his mouth. He bolted out of Geralt’s arms, and emptied his stomach near a tree. When he was sure the rise of bile had stopped, the bard straightened up and grabbed his waterskin to wash away the taste. He turned back around to see his mate throwing him a worried look.

“The hare from last night must not have agreed with me,” Jaskier said, shrugging it off.

They packed up their things and put them on Roach’s saddle. Geralt helps Jaskier onto Roach, one of the few perks of their new relationship, although Jaskier would still walk most of the time. How else would he stay in shape?

The next few days, Jaskier continued to empty his stomach, hardly keeping anything down. It doesn’t help when he would more often than not find the scent and taste of fully cooked meat now repulsive. He tried to hide it from Geralt and ask for his meat not to be fully cooked, hoping it would lessen the number of needing to bend over and vomit. But, unfortunately, it couldn’t be that easy of a solution. He continues to empty his stomach and the inconsistency of when the rise of bile would come within the day makes it difficult to hide it. Geralt would throw worried glances at him, especially since Jaskier has started to barely eat enough to be considered a healthy amount.

On the sixth day since Jaskier’s sickness had started, and after he had barely dug into his portion of deer, he hurried towards a tree to empty his stomach the second time that day.

“That’s it,” Geralt said, walking over to Jaskier. “We are turning in early and rising to the first spot of light.” He leads Jaskier to sit on a log, giving him his waterskin. “We are going to the nearest town to look for a healer and an inn for you to properly rest in.”

“We hardly have the coins for food, let alone a room to stay in for _one_ night,” Jaskier said, taking a drink. “And I’m hardly in any condition to perform.”

“I heard word, in the previous town we passed, two Bukavacs are in the next town over,” Geralt said. “Most likely a mated pair. They’re willing to give a high reward. You’ll go to the healer while I take care of the creatures.”

“Bukavacs? Well, that explains why we haven’t been setting camp near water lately,” Jaskier said.

Geralt blushed at the implication.

Jaskier giggled, and pecked his mate’s cheek. “Don’t be so embarrassed, my love. If you haven’t noticed, I quite enjoyed those times.”

Once agreeing to the plan, they both turned in for the night. Geralt wraps Jaskier with their blanket, leaving himself to the open air, and moves his love to be between him and the fire to keep warm. Jaskier has never felt so loved and cared for in his life, and it brings a feeling of content throughout his body. He nuzzles into Geralt’s chest, unknowingly letting out a purr. He heard Geralt let out a vibrate rumble before falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

They rise early in the morning. Geralt had Jaskier sit on a log and try to eat something as he packed up their things. Once everything was packed and Jaskier was able to eat at least half of his half cooked hare, Geralt carried Jaskier and placed him on top of Roach. Usually Jaskier would argue about being treated like a child, but he found Geralt’s need to take care of him so endearing he kept silent. Geralt placed himself behind his love, taking the reins. Jaskier instantly leaned back against his mate’s chest, enjoying the closeness.

“Didn’t know you were capable of purring like a cat,” Geralt said after a few minutes of riding.

Jaskier stiffened. “Purring? I — I was purring?” he asked, voice tight.

“You haven’t noticed?” Geralt asked.

“No,” Jaskier turned away, cursing himself for having so little control lately.

“I like it,” Geralt said casually.

Jaskier instantly relaxed. He turned his head to face his mate. “Really? Couldn’t quite tell from all the rumbling you do in response,” he teased, causing Geralt’s cheeks to tint pink. A sight he is very much starting to love seeing.

Jaskier lays a kiss on Geralt’s jaw before returning to his comfortable position, nuzzling at his mate’s collarbone and purring. His smile widens when he receives a rumbling in turn.

****

They made it to town before sunset. Geralt hopped off of Roach before helping Jaskier off. He gave Jaskier his remaining bag of coins, and told him to head to the inn for food, procure them a room to stay in with the promise of payment once Geralt has finished his contract and to head to the healer before it gets dark.

“I should be back by mid morning,” Geralt said, handing Jaskier Roach’s reins. “Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yes, Geralt,” Jaskier rolled his eyes. “It may come as a shock to you, but I _have_ traveled alone for _years_ before our paths would cross.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier huffed a laugh at Geralt’s worry for him. He leaned forward to peck at his mate’s lips. “Promise me, you will come back alive and with minimal injuries?” he said.

“I’ll always come back for you,” Geralt whispered against Jaskier’s lips, giving his mate a kiss in turn.

They parted ways, Geralt heading off as Jaskier headed for the stables. Jaskier placed Roach into an empty stall. He took his bag and lute off of the saddle before taking the saddle off. He gathered some hay for her to fill her stomach before grooming the dirt off her body and mane.

After having taken care of Roach, Jaskier heads off to the inn. He asked the innkeeper, a middle aged woman, for a plate of food and a room for a few nights, informing her he can only pay for the plate of food at the moment but promised full payment tomorrow morning. The woman took his word, having seen and heard him and his Witcher talk as she was passing through with a batch of bread earlier. She even told him where to find the healer.

“Thank you, but a healer can not help me,” Jaskier said, picking at his bread, having lost his appetite after the first bite. “I need a mage.”

“That serious, ay? Well then, you’re in luck,” the innkeeper said. “A mage arrived not too long ago and settled down in town. They live in a cottage not too far up ahead, can’t miss it.”

Jaskier thanked the woman and paid for the bread, wrapping it and placing it in his bag, before heading up to the room. He placed his things on the ground by the bed. Stepped out, and locked the room, heading out. He makes his way through town and looks around for a cottage that apparently stands out. He soon spots a beautiful cottage surrounded with dozens of herbs and bloomed flowers planted and potted around. Moss and vines can be seen wrapping around the building from the ground up.

 _The woman wasn’t kidding when she said it couldn’t be missed_ , Jaskier thought, blinking at the mage’s home. He approached closer, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens to a woman who looks as young as he does.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Hello, are you the mage of this town?” Jaskier asked.

“I am. What do you need?”

“I need you to determine what illness has been plaguing me for the past week.”

The mage raised a brow at him. “The healer is merely a few houses down,” she said.

“I do not think the healer of this town would be the wisest choice,” Jaskier said, looking around to be sure no one is near enough to see him before letting scales appear around his eyes.

The mage merely nodded in understanding before stepping aside. “Come in.”

Jaskier makes his scales disappear before stepping inside the cottage. The room he enters into is more of a workshop than anything else, more potted plants are placed around the room, shelves displaying bottles of herbs and potions, necklaces and medallions hanging on hooks on the walls, dry bundles of herbs hanging on strings around the room, and a workbench on one side of the room by a window.

“Over here,” said the mage, grabbing Jaskier’s attention. She waves him towards a door, leading him to the next room.

The room contains a table by a window with a couple of chairs on one side of the room and a bed on the other side.

“Take a seat,” the mage said, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

“So, you are a merman?” she asked as Jaskier sat down.

“Yes, of the Siren variety, and half human,” Jaskier clarified.

“I see. Well, why don’t you tell me when the symptoms started and what they are?” the mage asked.

Jaskier told her he has been having a constant case of nausea and vomiting for the past six days, hardly keeping anything down.

“Hmm, any sort of fever or chill you’ve experienced?” the mage asked.

“No.”

“Any case of sneezing or coughs?”

“No. No other sort of sickness but the vomiting and the constant feeling of nausea.”

“Have you been experiencing any sort of discomfort?” the mage asked after a moment of thought.

“Other than being absolutely hungry all the time but not being able to keep anything down? No,” Jaskier frowned, starting to get impatient.

The mage ignores the siren’s snappy tone, and eyes him over. Her gaze stops at his neck where a couple of love bites are peeking out of his shirt. “Tell me, did you come to this town alone?” she asked, meeting Jaskier’s gaze.

Jaskier is thrown off by the sudden question. “No, I came here with my mate,” he said.

“And I take it your mate is male,” the mage said.

“Yes. How — how did you know?” Jaskier blinked in surprised.

“Alright, well, I have two possibilities of what _ailment_ you may have,” the mage said, ignoring Jaskier’s question. “I just need to confirm it. Stay still for a moment.” She stretches her hand out towards him.

Jaskier remained still, and felt the mage’s magic explore his body. It only took a moment for the mage to have her answer.

“Well?” Jaskier asked, now feeling nervous. Sirens don’t usually fall ill, and when they do, it means they do not have much days left to live. As for half breeds, or even a third of siren’s blood, they can fall ill like humans do, but will recover fairly quickly within two to three days time.

The mage gives Jaskier a smile. “Congratulations, you are pregnant with I can only guess is your first pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly where I wanted to end the chapter but it would have been longer than I wanted it to be.


	2. It's Official

Jaskier blinked owlishly at the mage. It takes a moment for his mind to register her words, and even then he isn’t quite sure he heard right.

“I — I’m sorry but I think I misheard you,” he huffed out in nervous laughter. “For a second there I thought you said that _I_ am pregnant.”

“You did not mishear me,” the mage said, eyeing Jaskier carefully. “You are indeed pregnant, about six weeks considering the size of the child.”

Jaskier stares blankly at the mage, once again registering her words. When his mind finally caught up, he stood up abruptly. The mage flinched forward, afraid the pregnant siren would give himself a head rush and fall.

“No. Nononono,” Jaskier chanted, going behind the chair he was sitting on to use as a shield. “You — you must be mistaken. I am _not_ pregnant. It’s impossible!”

The mage huffed a breath in annoyance at having her abilities being questioned. “I am not mistaken,” she crossed her arms. “You are in good health — although, I suggest you eat more raw meat, which is no doubt what your body is truly craving for — to conceive and go to full term.”

“No, you’re not understanding me,” Jaskier argued, his grip tightening on the chair. “It is _impossible_ for me to be pregnant.”

The mage rolled her eyes. “And what makes you —“

“Because I am mated to a _Witcher_ !” Jaskier shouted, shocking the mage. “A Witcher who does not know what I truly am! A Witcher who does not know I am capable of conceiving a child! And _most_ importantly, a Witcher who is undoubtedly _sterile_ !” Jaskier took a moment to catch his breath. “And — _that_ is why you _must_ be mistaken,” he said weakly, nearly begging for her to agree with him and check him over once more.

 _How could this happen!?_ he thought to himself, his hands grabbing at his hair as his mind spirals out of control. _How is this even possible? What would Geralt think? What would he say once he finds out?_ His breathing starts coming in short strides at the thought. _Would he kill me? Kill our pup?_

Jaskier snapped at attention at the sudden feeling of hands grabbing his, and lifts his gaze from the ground to see the mage standing in front of him with a worried gaze. She gently guides him back to his seat, and kneels down beside him, continuing to hold his hands as a comforting gesture.

“I need you to take a few deep breaths,” she said softly, knowing at the rate of the siren’s breathing he will throw himself into a panic and harm the child.

Jaskier did as he was told. He took a few calming breaths, needing his breathing and heart rate to go back to normal. They stayed silent for a few moments until Jaskier had fully calmed down.

“I am sorry for your circumstance, but what I spoke is the truth,” the mage said, continuing to speak in a soft tone. “You _are_ pregnant. How, with a mate who is sterile? Well, you seem to possess more magic than you think.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened in shock.

“More than any powerful mage I know, and to fight off your mate’s mutagen,” the mage continues. “Although, of course, magic can not do something without your command. But seeing your reaction tells me this was not planned. I can only guess deep down in you, you very much wanted a child, and it was that part of you that took control of the matter.”

Jaskier gapes at the mage’s explanation. “But I — I mean, I have wanted kids _years_ _ago_ , but now — It was only a passing thought!” he stumbled through his words.

The mage tilts her head and throws him a small smile. “You can only fool yourself for so long.”

Jaskier doesn’t know what to say. His mind whirls at what he had just learned. He apparently possesses magic beyond his voice, and a part of him wanted a child so badly it fought against his mate’s mutation. His mind halted at the thought of Geralt, his heart beating faster. His fear filled thoughts from earlier returning.

The mage can feel the siren’s pulse had quickened from their joined hands. She cleared her throat to grab his attention. “If you do not truly want this, I can help you abort the pregnancy if you wish,” she offered.

Jaskier’s eyes widen at the mage, instantly yanking his hands away from her to wrap around his abdomen protectively.

The mage raised her hands to show she means no harm. “It was merely a suggestion,” she said softly. “You seemed quite distressed at the fact you had fallen pregnant, but it seems I was partly mistaken.”

Jaskier pursed his lips. “I am afraid of what my mate will think or do if he were to find out,” he admitted.

“Do you truly think your mate will react poorly?” the mage asked.

Jaskier turned his gaze away from the mage, and nodded.

“I understand your fear, you are mated to a Witcher after all, but you sirens do not easily take a mate, especially one that is not one of your kind,” the mage said. “I know you are the famous bard that sings songs of the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia.” That made Jaskier return his gaze back to the mage. “You’ve been traveling with him for twenty odd years. You’ve trusted him for this long, trust that he would not harm you because of what you are and what you are carrying.”

Jaskier doesn’t respond. He watches the mage get to her feet and head to the other room, leaving him to his thoughts. He looks down to his stomach, flat for now but it will soon swell as the weeks go. Despite his reaction earlier, Jaskier can’t help but now feel ecstatic about having a child, a child that is half his and half Geralt’s. An image of what their child could look like pops into his head, he pictures them possibly having Geralt’s lovely golden eyes while having his brown hair and pale complexion, or - what it seems to be the case in his family - they would have his blue eyes and pale skin while possessing Geralt’s fair hair. He smiles at both images, finding them beautiful no matter what mixed traits they will inherit, and rubs at the spot where he knows the child lies. Growing.

“I do not suppose you have any idea on how we should tell your father?” he asked the little one, smiling fondly.

The mage returned to the room a few moments later with a small bag and a plate of raw meat. She places the plate in front of him and insists he eat. Jaskier instantly dug in, too hungry to politely decline, the mage having done too much for him already. Once he has devoured the meat and cleaned himself of the blood, the mage hands him the bag, informing him it contains chamomile to help with the morning sickness and told him to change to a raw diet if he wished for the child to grow healthy. Jaskier accepted the bag of herbs and thanked the mage for her help. He tried to pay her for the herbs and the raw meat - but she only accepted payment for the herbs - before leaving the cottage.

Once he stepped foot outside, he hadn’t realized how long he was truly in the mage’s cottage. The sun and it’s rays were gone but it wasn't dark enough for the lanterns to be lit up quite yet. He hurriedly made his way back to the inn, being more alert than he should be but he doesn’t want any harm to come to his child. He asked the innkeeper for a bath before heading up the stairs to his room. Once the bath was ready and the maids had left, Jaskier locked the door before stripping down. He climbed into the tub, and let his body shift fully. Part of his tail hangs out of the tub as he leans back, relaxed, and closes his eyes as he absentmindedly rubs at the spot where his child is growing. The sound of his purring fills the room.

* * *

The next morning, Jaskier left the inn to go hunt for breakfast. He was able to capture two hares, and for the first time in days, his stomach felt full and satisfied. He washed the blood off in a nearby river before heading back to the inn. He grabbed his lute from the room, deciding to play a bit as he waits for his mate’s return, plus it’ll keep his thoughts of how Geralt would react finding out the truth about him from going to a dark place.

After playing a few of his well known songs, Jaskier starts playing his newest piece, The Wolf and Its Mate. A few lines of lyrics in, and all the women, along with a few men, in the inn stare at the bard with understanding in their eyes. As he sings about his lonely heart during his travels without his wolf, the women all place their hands on their chest, feeling the words. Then watery smiles took over at the tell of the Wolf’s apology and admission of love to his mate, and cheers erupted throughout the inn at the tell of their reunion and finally becoming mates.

Jaskier opened his eyes, having closed them some time during his performance, and took notice of how full the inn has become. There were people crowding around, more are by the open door, and from the look of it he can see more people outside trying to have a look inside. Jaskier smiled widely at the sight, standing up to take a bow at the sound of cheers and rounds of applause.

“Thank you! Now, if you will all excuse me, I am quite parched and require food, but not to worry I will return shortly!” Jaskier quickly added when the crowd awed.

He carefully crouched down for his case. It took him a bit of time to place the coins into his bag, having earned a lot more than he usually would. _It seems the newest piece is a bigger hit than I had thought_ , he grinned.

“I thought you were in no condition to perform.” Jaskier heard as he placed his lute in its case. He looks up to see Geralt has returned, sporting a nasty bruise around his neck.

Jaskier abruptly stood up at the sight of the bruise, and immediately regretted it. A feeling of dizziness took over him. If it weren’t for Geralt being there with his sharp reflexes Jaskier would have fallen to the floor.

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked worryingly.

“Yes, just stood up a bit too quickly, is all,” Jaskier said, patting at his mate’s arm around his waist. He straightened himself up and turned to Geralt, reaching for the bruise. “More importantly, are _you_ alright?”

“It looks worse than it is. Did you see the healer?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier kept his gaze on the bruise, gently touching the skin. He felt anger building up in him, and had to bite back a growl. He wished he could give those Bukavacs a piece of his mind for harming his mate. Instead, he gave the bruise a kiss before leading Geralt to a table and waving at a barmaid for food and drinks.

“The healer couldn’t help me, so I went to the mage of this town,” Jaskier said, deciding to tell Geralt part of the truth. “She said I just needed to be careful of what I eat and rest properly for a few days. I told you that hare didn’t agree with me,” he grinned playfully. “Anyways, she gave me a bag of herbs to mix with my water to help my stomach.”

“Hmm, good,” Geralt nodded, accepting the story.

The barmaid came over with two plates of _fully cooked_ meat and two cups of _ale_. Jaskier pursed his lips, staring down at his food and drink. Just at the sight of the meat makes Jaskier a bit nauseated, and the smell of the ale isn’t helping. He had wondered why the scent of ale had made him sick enough to not want a drop of it past his lips for the past month, now he knows why.

Jaskier hasn’t noticed how long he has been sitting there just staring at his food and drink until Geralt spoke up. “Is something wrong?”

Jaskier whipped his gaze from the food to his mate, concern written across his face. “No, nothing is wrong, my love,” he said. “It — it just seems my stomach doesn’t quite agree at what it sees at the moment.” He stands up. “I think it’s best I go get the mage’s remedy, I’ll be right back.” He pushed his ale towards Geralt. “Here, I don’t think I’ll be able to stomach it today,” he said before heading upstairs for the herbs.

Not too long after, Jaskier came back down with his waterskin, the herbs already mixed inside, and gave his mate a smile. He dug into his food, trying not to gag at the taste. The remedy helped quite a bit, but not much. Geralt watched him carefully the entire time as he dug into his own plate and drank from the two cups, not wanting to waste good ale, especially since they rarely come to an inn with _good_ ale. Jaskier was only able to stomach half of the meat, pushing the rest towards his mate. Geralt took it with a questioning look, to which Jaskier simply said he couldn’t stomach anymore than half at the moment.

Jaskier waited for an hour after eating before stepping back on stage, wanting to be sure the half of the meat wouldn’t make a reappearance. He performed a handful of songs, taking requests from the crowd, many of which asked for The White Wolf and Its Mate a couple of times. Jaskier would send a smile and wink towards his wolf at the request, and noticed his mate’s ears tint pink as he takes a drink, no doubt trying to hide his blush from prying eyes. Jaskier performed well into the evening, taking requests after requests, singing nearly half of his songs he has written about the White Wolf. He was extremely pleased to see the amount of people in one town trying to fit into the inn, their love for his songs, both old and new. He bowed once more to cheers and applause, ending his performance for the night. He collected his coins and placed his lute back into its case before joining his mate for dinner.

He greeted Geralt with a smile as he took a seat next to him. He placed a kiss onto his mate's cheek, being in too good of a mood to care about the public eye. He looks down to the table to see a bowl of stew in front of him. He stirred the contents to see it mostly consist of vegetables, potatoes and carrots, with a bit of meat to it. He was able to consume the entire contents of the bowl without gagging or feeling nausea. 

Jaskier had finished his meal first, and waited for Geralt to finish. Once Geralt took his last bite of the stew, Jaskier grabbed his lute and Geralt’s wrist, ignoring the man's questioning gaze and dragging him up to their room. Ever since Geralt had returned to him in the morning, Jaskier has been feeling the urge to be alone with his mate. Once inside their room, he placed his lute by the door. Shuts the door. Locked it before throwing himself at Geralt.

The Witcher stumbled back in surprise, catching Jaskier. The bard wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. It took Geralt a couple of seconds to respond. Geralt pinned Jaskier to the door, caging the bard’s lithe body with his muscular one. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, bringing their bodies closer together. One hand gripped at the Witcher’s armour while the other cards through the man’s long hair, riding the leather strand that keeps it tied back. Geralt groans at the feel of his love’s hand in his hair, and licks Jaskier’s lips, asking for entrance. He’s pleased to feel Jaskier give way, and pushes through for their tongues to brush up against each other. Caressing and tasting one another.

Geralt jerked his hips forward, making Jaskier groan. He can feel Jaskier’s hard cock through their layers of clothing. He places a leg between his bard, having Jaskier’s cock rub against his thigh. Jaskier pulls back and gasps at the lovely feeling. Geralt took advantage of his mate’s pleasure to mark up his neck, as he moves his hips and thigh against Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier gasped at the sweet pleasurable fiction their bodies create. He feels himself heating up, just like all those times they’ve had sex in the water. Then all of a sudden, he caught a scent he never thought he would smell out of the water. As soon as he realized the scent he finally noticed something wet traveling down the back of his leg.

 _I’m — I’m leaking!?_ Jaskier thought, dumbfounded. He tries to think of an answer to why he is leaking out of the water without Geralt knowing and accepting what he is. He racks through his memories of his childhood, trying to recall if his mother ever mentioned something like this when she was giving him the “you are growing up, and therefore your body is changing” talk. He recalls his mother talking to him about a siren’s pregnancy, saying whether or not his mate knew of his true nature his body will react accordingly out of the water as it does in the water.

Jaskier curses his own body for not cooperating of late. Not wanting Geralt to discover this new development, Jaskier decides to move their pleasure quickly along. Plus, he doesn’t feel like having foreplay tonight, wanting his mate in him since his return. Jaskier used his strength to push Geralt off of him, and land on the bed, shocking the Witcher. Jaskier ignored his mate’s dumbfounded look, and tore off his clothing. Once he stood bare, Jaskier climbed onto top of Geralt, pushing his mate down to lie flat on his back.

“Been wanting you since your return this morning,” Jaskier said breathlessly, undoing Geralt’s trousers, freeing his already hard cock from its confinement. He quickly positioned himself, too impatient to strip Geralt of his armour and clothes. Although, he has had dreams of Geralt fucking him in his full Witcher’s outfit, and the thought of getting to do it now sends another wave of heat throughout the siren’s body; However doing it in an inn like this wasn’t how his dream had went down. But he can bring that up to Geralt after he has told him what he is.

As Jaskier started to move down, Geralt tried to stop him. “Jaskier, wait — _Fuck_ ,” Geralt groaned as Jaskier took the tip in, and doesn’t stop there. “ _Fuck_ , Jask, when in the hell did you prepped yourself?”

Jaskier ignored his mate’s question, and sighed in pleasure at the feel of Geralt fully inside him without needing to be worked open. He took a moment to ensure he won’t cum at the slightest movement of their hips. Once he gets his bearings, Jaskier starts rocking his hips at a slow and hard pace. He felt Geralt place his hands on his hips, about to thrust up to meet Jaskier’s.

Jaskier instantly placed his hand on the man’s chest, roughly pinning him down. “ _Don’t move!_ ” he growled, unknowingly letting the siren in him take over. His voice was strong and eerie, showing his mate who the real prey is. His eyes glowed slightly, becoming an irresistible cold blue. And his nails have lengthened a bit, their sharp tips catching on the Witcher’s armour.

Geralt stared wide eyed at the bard, arousal still pouring out of him. He lays his arms down flat, hands now on the bed instead of on Jaskier’s hips.

Jaskier grinned, pleased. “You, my love,” he purred as he slowly leans down, “will lay still while I fuck himself on your glorious cock.” He reaches to his mate’s ear, and gives it a nimble. “All,” he whispered. “Night. Long.”

He pulls back to see Geralt’s expression change to one of want, pupils blown out, leaving so little of the man’s irises. Jaskier placed his hands properly on his mate’s before rising himself up. He stops once the head of Geralt’s cock is all that’s left inside of him. He takes a deep breath. And slams himself down on the man’s cock, hitting his spot on the first thrust. Jaskier gasped while Geralt groaned and dug his nails into the bed. Jaskier returns to his slow and hard pace.

Once Jaskier has loosen up more, he picks up his pace. He starts moving faster and harder, fucking himself on Geralt’s cock just as he said he would. And Geralt obeyed Jaskier’s command to staying still, letting his mate take what he wants. Soon enough both are nearing their limit, Jaskier being able to smell it coming off of his mate. Jaskier lets a bit of the siren in himself bleed through, going up and down on Geralt’s cock inhumanly fast. 

After several fast thrusts, Jaskier slammed down hard and came with a shout, head thrown back and upper body arching forward. He squeezed around Geralt’s cock, getting his mate to shoot his load in him. Jaskier fell forward, and quickly caught himself. Both try to catch their breaths, Jaskier moves along with Geralt’s chest rising and falling.

After a moment, Jaskier righted himself to meet his mate’s eyes. “You better not black out on me now, old man,” he grinned teasingly. “I meant what I said, I’m going to fuck himself on your cock _all_ night.”

Geralt growled at the age play. He thrust up hard, causing Jaskier to jump up and back down on his cock.

Jaskier yelped at the sudden movement, and gasped. He slammed his hands on Geralt’s chest in retaliation, nails slightly piercing through the armour and touching skin, and growls.

Geralt smirked smugly. He moves his arms behind his head and lays back. Jaskier released a rumbling sound, pleased at his mate’s compliance. And so for the rest of the night, Jaskier fucks himself on Geralt’s cock, while the Witcher simply enjoys himself being used for his mate’s pleasure.

* * *

They had stayed at the inn for a total of five nights, Geralt wanting to be sure Jaskier recovers from whatever illness he has by resting in an actual bed. If only Jaskier would have actually rested. Jaskier had dragged Geralt into bed for sex, afternoons and nights. But the bard hasn’t been emptying his stomach and seems to be faring better than before their arrival to the town, so Geralt paid it no mind and went along with his mate. What Geralt didn’t know was as he slept during the night Jaskier would sneak off in the early mornings and late nights to go hunt and fill his stomach. Jaskier would wake and hum a melody to put his witcher into a deep sleep so he wouldn’t wake at the first sign of movement the bard makes.

A few weeks passed, and Jaskier continues to keep his secrets to himself. Although, it is becoming harder as his craving for raw meat increases to the point he had pounced at a passing hare in their camp one day and snapped its neck. He froze, realizing what he had just done, and turned to see Geralt gaping at him. Jaskier stood up, with the dead animal in his hand, and said sheepishly, “Thought you could use a break from hunting just this once.” He was just glad he didn’t sink his teeth into the animal right then and there, there would have been no way of explaining that without revealing himself. Ever since they left the town, Jaskier hasn’t been eating enough raw meat. He can’t hum Geralt into a deep sleep in the woods while he goes to hunt, afraid someone or something will come into their camp and attack the defenseless Witcher. He was stuck going hunting while his mate was gone doing the same.

He was doing well keeping his secrets to himself, until now. Jaskier is roaming the woods alone, having gone in the opposite direction from Geralt so the Witcher wouldn’t catch him. Jaskier scans the area for an animal, but can’t find any. He looks around frantically, nearing his time limit.

“Jaskier!”

Jaskier’s heart dropped at the voice. _Fuck,_ he thought in panic. He turns around to see Geralt walking towards him.

“Geralt!” Jaskier plastered on an innocent smile. “I — I thought you would still be hunting for our dinner.”

“I did. Come on,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier, not wanting Geralt to grow suspicious, follows the man right back to their camp. Although, he is surprised the Witcher didn’t question him for leaving their campsite without a word. Probably thinks he had gone to relieve himself. They came back to their camp with the sight of a full dead deer laying near the fire. Geralt walks over to the deer, and pulls out a dagger. Jaskier takes a seat on a log and waits for the animal to be skinned, cut and cooked. He prays that the cooked meat will stay down.

“Here,” Geralt said, snapping Jaskier out of his thoughts.

Jaskier turns to see Geralt holding out a piece of the deer’s flesh. Raw. He blinked at the raw meat before flicking his gaze to Geralt. He waited for some sort of humorous quip or something, completely confused and taken by surprise at the sudden strange offer. When none came, Jaskier spoke up.

“Geralt, you need to cook it,” he raised a brow at the Witcher. “Humans can’t eat raw meat or they’ll get extremely ill.”

“I know,” Geralt said, giving Jaskier a look that tells him exactly what he means by it.

Jaskier’s heart dropped before it picked up. He stares at Geralt with a mixture of shock and fear, mind spiraling at what to do. Should he pretend to not having a clue of what Geralt is implying? But the sure look on the Witcher’s face tells him it won’t work, being completely sure that he isn’t human as he had let on to be believed. Which makes Jaskier wonder when had he slip up so greatly for Geralt to find out. Should he run? Would Geralt try to kill him? Jaskier stopped his thoughts there, knowing if Geralt really wanted to kill him the Witcher would have done so already instead of bringing it up as a conversation piece.

Jaskier takes a deep calming breath, and decides to finally confront the matter. “How?” he asked, voice small and vulnerable.

Geralt flicked his hand that held the raw meat to Jaskier. “Eat."

Jaskier opened his mouth to refuse, but was interrupted by his stomach releasing a loud rumble. He flushed, and nodded in thanks as he took the meat from his mate’s hand. Jaskier takes a bite and couldn’t help the moan that slips through his lips, not having had deer for some time and favored it more than hare. As Jaskier gobbled up the piece of meat, letting his hunger show. As soon as he shoves the last bite of the meat, Geralt gives him another slice. It wasn’t until Jaskier finished with his second serving did Geralt finally speak up.

“I’ve known you weren’t human after the dragon hunt.”

Jaskier winced at the mention of one of the worst days of his life, surpassing the day they had met a certain sorceress.

Geralt, seeing the pain in the bard’s expression, takes Jaskier’s hand, making him meet his eyes.

Jaskier sees the guilt mixed with love in his mate’s eyes, and instantly relaxed. He gave Geralt a smile, and nodded for him to continue.

“I didn’t know right after — It took me some time to realize you haven’t been aging for the past two decades like any human would.” Geralt looks over Jaskier. “No amount of skin product in the world would keep someone looking as young as you do. Which was another thing that took me long to realize, I’ve never once seen you buy or apply any sort of skin care on yourself. At first I thought of you to be a mage or an elf, but then a few weeks ago, back at the inn, your eyes had glowed while you were ridding my cock.”

Jaskier flushed red, eyes going wide at himself for having slipped up in such a way.

“Your voice also changed slightly,” Geralt continues. “It was calm and cold, yet alluring. And that night made me think of other instances during our intimate times that lead me to the idea of what you might be. You’re a Siren.”

Jaskier can hear the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Despite Geralt’s calm demeanor as he spoke, Jaskier still feels fear coursing through his body. Afraid Geralt would want to end their relationship, not wanting a monster like him to be his lover. His mate. The thought of Geralt, after finally figuring out what he truly is, rejecting him as a mate sends a sharp pang to his heart. Jaskier wouldn’t be able to continue on if Geralt rejects him again. The sharp pang hurts even more when he thinks about their unborn child growing inside him. The thought of being left alone with their child makes Jaskier’s breathing start coming out in short strides.

“ _Jaskier_!” Geralt shouted, snapping the bard from his thoughts.

Jaskier takes notice of the Witcher’s arms wrapped around him and he’s now sitting in Geralt’s lap. He didn’t notice that he was shaking until now.

“Jaskier, breathe, in and out, come on,” Geralt instructed in the softest tone Jaskier had ever heard his voice become. Geralt moves a hand over his mate’s heart, and brings Jaskier closer to his chest. “Listen to my heart. Follow my breathing,” he said, inhaling.

Jaskier follows along, taking in some air and exhales when Geralt does. They repeat the action, and continue to do so until Jaskier’s breathing and heart return to a calm rhythm. Jaskier doesn’t move from Geralt’s lap and embrace, hands gripping on the man’s arms.

“S-sorry,” Jaskier said, voice small.

“Don’t be,” Geralt said, nuzzling the back of Jaskier’s neck. “This doesn’t change anything between us. I still love you, Jask.”

Jaskier pulls away to turn around and meet Geralt’s eyes. “You — you do?” he asked timidly.

Geralt brings his hands up to cup Jaskier’s face. He caressed the bard’s cheeks before pulling him in for a soft kiss. He pulls away and rests his forehead against his love’s. “Of course I do. You're my mate, Jaskier,” he said.

Jaskier hiccuped at the claim, vision starting to blur. “Mate?” he squeaked, needing to be sure.

“Yes,” Geralt said sincerely. “I know your kind mates for life, and I would be the happiest man alive to have you by my side forever. You’re the only one I’ve truly love, and felt loved in turn. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it, and even longer to finally say it.” He looks at Jaskier with an intense passionate gleam in his eyes. “I love you, Jaskier. And I want us to be mates.”

Tears are streaming down Jaskier’s cheeks. He throws himself back into Geralt’s arms, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. “Oh, Geralt, my love, my dear heart, it’s what I’ve been wanting — dreaming for so long!” He nuzzles into his mate’s neck.

Geralt tightens his arms around his mate, nuzzling in turn.

A moment later, they pull apart.

Jaskier wipes at his face. “Do you — Would you — Can we —“ his stumbling was cut off by a hand cupping his face. Blushing, he looks up from underneath his eyelashes to meet Geralt’s gaze.

“After the deer is gone we can make it official,” Geralt said. He waits for Jaskier’s approval before going back to the dead deer.

After skinning, cooking and eating the deer, Geralt turned back to Jaskier to lead the way of how to make their mating official. Witchers were taught about many creatures across the continent, which ones to kill and which ones to let live. What were their weaknesses, their strengths. How to take them down. What potions were needed, if needed, in a fight. Anything beyond hunting and killing Witchers were not taught about much, so Geralt isn’t exactly sure how sirens claim a mate.

“Well, first I would like to make one thing clear,” Jaskier said, sitting close to Geralt on the log by the fire. “I’m a merman of the siren variety, and half human.”

Geralt nodded, accepting the information. “So, how do we make it official?” he asked, cheeks tinting pink from how eager he sounds. “Do we merely swore to each other or —?”

“Well, um —“ Jaskier clears his throat, blushing. “We make love. In the water, but I have to be in my mixed form for the bond to be in place.”

“The bond?” Geralt questioned.

Jaskier nods. “Yes. It lets anyone or thing with a sense of magic that we’re mated. And to complete the bond we mark each other.”

Silence washes over them. Jaskier keeps quiet, letting his soon-to-be-official mate to take in the information. Geralt didn’t need much time at all, unbuckling his armour to take off. He pulled off his shirt before noticing Jaskier staring at him owlishly.

Geralt cleared his throat. “Do you not want to tonight?” he asked, face flushed.

Jaskier snapped out of his trance at the question. “No! — Yes! — I mean —“ He stopped, and decided to start stripping as a means of an answer.

Soon enough both men were bare for each other. Geralt takes Jaskier’s hand, and leads him to the lake near their camp. Jaskier blush bright red, heart pounding against his chest, excitement and nervousness spreading throughout his body as they near the water. They soon stepped foot into the lake, Geralt’s hand still holding Jaskier’s. They stopped till the water reached their waist, standing near the edge of the lake. They stood close to one another, bare chest to bare chest. Jaskier keeps his eyes down, having kept them down the whole walk to the lake, nervous to show Geralt his true form.

“Jaskier,” Geralt called out softly.

Jaskier lifts his gaze to meet Geralt’s.

Geralt stares at him with nothing but love in his eyes. “I love you no matter what form you take.” He leans forward, pressing their lips gently together before taking a step back to give his mate space.

Jaskier takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and closes his eyes. He can feel his body change. Scales slowly appearing, scattered throughout his body. Nails growing sharp like knives. Gills forming on either side of his neck. His ears growing long and pointed. He opens his eyes, showing his bright cold ocean blue eyes.

Geralt’s eyes go wide, staring at the merman before him. He brings a hand to Jaskier’s arm. Jaskier jerked at the sudden touch but didn’t pull away. Geralt caresses the blue scales that had formed on Jaskier’s elbow. He’s surprised to find them smooth and soft as the merman’s own human skin. His eyes move around Jaskier’s torso, seeing scales on his hips, traveling downward under the water. He moves his gaze back up, spotting more scales on Jaskier’s shoulders before taking notice of the folds of skin on the merman’s neck. They’re foreign yet not strange to the witcher, actually he finds himself wanting to place his lips on them, to kiss and nibble the new folds of skin. He then finally moves his gaze to Jaskier’s face. The first thing he takes notice are the ears, resembling those of elves but a tad bit longer. The tips of them are colored blue like the man’s scales, fading into human skin color as Geralt moves closer towards Jaskier’s eyes. Subtle blue scales can be seen around each eye, appearing more like Jaskier had applied a light blue powder under his eyes instead of on his eyelids. The scales fade as one moves their gaze towards the nose and cheeks. Finally, Geralt looks to Jaskier’s eyes. He’s seen them turn that one time at the inn weeks ago, having glowed a beautiful blue. As he stares at Jaskier’s eyes, Geralt realizes the first time was merely a small glimpse of their true beauty. These eyes that Geralt now see before him are the most breathtaking he has ever seen. They shine brighter than any gem in the world. More blue than the sea. More captivating than any cursed treasure. And with the moon’s light casting on them, they appear ethereal.

Geralt moves his hand to Jaskier’s cheek, having his thumb to brush lightly under an eye. “Beautiful,” he breathed out.

Jaskier blushed, mixing with the color of his scales on his cheeks and forming purple between the two colors. The sight captivated and intrigued Geralt more, wanting to see if he could make Jaskier’s body even more colorful than it is now.

“R-really?” Jaskier asked, timid.

“They’re the most gorgeous sets of orbs I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Geralt said, leaning forward for their foreheads to touch.

“More than Yennefer’s?” Jaskier’s eyes go wide at what he said, slapping his hands over his mouth. “I didn’t —“

“Her’s aren’t worth comparing to yours,” Geralt cuts him off, not missing a beat.

Jaskier, not being able to take anymore of Geralt’s loving words, launched forward to bring their lips together. Jaskier wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, one hand carding into the man’s hair.

Geralt instantly wrapped around Jaskier’s body, caressing his mate’s back and bringing their bodies to press against each other.

Jaskier slips his tongue into Geralt’s mouth. He feels his body heating up so much, the water around them starts to warm up. His heart pounds against his chest with so much strength, there’s no doubt with their bodies pressed so close together that Geralt can feel it. His mate’s undeniable love for him is too much for Jaskier that having their bodies kissing isn’t enough. He needs Geralt to be in him just as much as he needs the Witcher to surround him. And makes it known.

Soon enough, Jaskier is washed with Geralt’s loving touch. Exploring his body in this form. Lips laying kisses on his scales and gills. Teeth grazing and nibbling on the folds of skin on his neck. Fingers slowly and sweetly stretching him open. Geralt drives Jaskier crazy with his touch, making him moan and gasp into the night. His hot breath fogging into the cool air. And as Geralt fills and claims Jaskier in the moonlit night, Jaskier swore he has never felt this much love and completion in his life.


	3. Meeting the Pod

A few mornings after Jaskier and Geralt’s mating. Jaskier squirms on top of a log, poking at his freshly caught hare, courtesy of his mate, while said mate is eating last night’s dinner. Jaskier takes quick glances at Geralt, contemplating on whether or not to speak what he has been thinking ever since the morning following their amazing night.

“I can hear you thinking,” Geralt spoke up, spooking his mate and causing him to jump an inch off the log. The Witcher’s lips twitch in amusement at the sight for a second before settling back to their usual frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jaskier answered far too quickly. “Nothing’s wrong. What makes you think something is wrong?”

Geralt raised a brow, giving his mate a look that tells Jaskier he isn’t really being subtle at all.

“Oh, alright,” Jaskier sighed, shoulders slumped. “I — well —“ he cleared his throat — “We are nearing my home, and I’ve been thinking of visiting. And I would really like it if you were to join me to meet my family,” he finally said, cheeks flushed as he turned his gaze away.

Geralt stared owlishly at Jaskier, having forgotten the bard has a family. Over the years they have known each other, Geralt has only heard of the bard’s family a couple of times in passing conversations. And once more since they reunite and started their relationship, Jaskier having told Geralt he had returned home after the mountain top. The thought of meeting his mate’s family - no doubt angry at him for having broken the bard’s heart - makes the Witcher’s stomach twist uncomfortably. He isn’t good with humans, how the hell will he handle a family of nobles who are _sirens_? And how will they react with one of their own having mated with a Witcher, and not just any Witcher but the very one who has hurt one of their own?

Geralt cleared his throat. “You think that’s a good idea, to have them know you are mated to the very same man who hurt you?”

Jaskier returned his gaze onto his mate, eyes soften at the sight of guilt across Geralt’s face. He moved closer to the man, and grabbed his hand to lace them together.

“Geralt, you apologized and proven yourself how much you regretted it,” he said softly. “I’ve forgiven you, and I want my family to forgive you too, I don’t want to hide our mating.”

Geralt sighed, nodding in understanding. “Alright, but I can’t promise things will go well.”

“But you can promise to try, can you?” Jaskier gently squeezed his mate’s forearm.

Geralt place his hand on top of Jaskier’s on his arm. “Anything for you, my songbird.”

Jaskier blushed at the new pet name and brightened at Geralt’s words. He leaned in for their lips to meet in chaste kiss before going back to their breakfast. Inside Jaskier is relieved for Geralt to agree to travel to Jaksier’s hometown, the siren needing to ensure a safe place for him before revealing his pregnancy to his mate. He just hopes his family would be accepting of him carrying the Witcher’s child. He knows if it were anyone else’s child, say one of his one night of pleasures with whomever he had picked from a tavern or court he was performing in, his mother would accept and love the child without question. But the matter of fact that he is carrying a child of the very same man who had broken his hurt and said such harsh words to him, Jaskier is not too sure of his mother’s reaction.

If his mother were to disown him Jaskier wouldn’t know what to do, especially if Geralt doesn’t react well to learning about Jaskier’s pregnancy. The bard would be left all alone with no place to go. Jaskier swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and prayed to the gods for everything to go well.

It takes them a mere few days to reach the outskirts of Lettenhove, just another day away from the actual town itself. Jaskier sits on top of Roach in front of Geralt, having quickly tired himself on their travel, no doubt of his body changing as he carries their unborn pup.

Jaskier takes a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He feels his mate’s arm wrap around his waist, and lips laying a kiss on his temple.

“At the first sign of trouble, I will whisk you away on top of Roach,” Geralt said sweetly. “Their blessing be damned.”

Jaskier smiled and nodded, letting the warmth of his mate’s words wash over him.

Geralt tapped Roach’s side with his foot to continue onward.

Jaskier leans back against his mate’s chest, and nuzzles at the man’s collarbone.

They soon stepped foot into Lettenhove as the sun began to lower itself. They had hopped off of Roach, Jaskier leading the way. They cross through the town towards the large estate near the sea. The estate is surrounded with tall brick walls with an equally tall and grand gate as means of an entrance. Through the gates stands a grand manor that stretches high like any other noble estate but wider, as if someone of higher status lives there. 

“Well, if it isn’t the famous bard _Dandelion_!” said one of the guards as they reached the gates.

“It’s _Buttercup_ , Jaskier means Buttercup,” Jaskier said, annoyed at the guard.

“Same difference, their both yellow flowers,” the guard grinned.

“Enough, Aleks,” said the other guard. “It is good to see you, Julian.”

“Good to see you as well, Olek,” Jaskier greeted the other guard with a smile.

“I take it, the man beside you is the Witcher from your songs,” Olek said, eyeing Geralt’s swords.

“Yes, and my mate,” Jaskier announced, chin held high.

Both guards’ eyes go wide in shock.

“If you will excuse us.” Jaskier moved forward, opening the gates. “I will show Geralt to the stables while one of you informs my family of our arrival.”

Jaskier waved Geralt and Roach through the gates, and led them across the grounds towards the stables at the side of the manor. And as soon as they were out of earshot from the guards Geralt spoke up.

“The guards know you are not human?”

“Oh,yes, along with the rest of the staff,” Jaskier said. “Especially the chefs. How else would you explain a family, who appear to be human, like to eat _raw_ meat?”

Geralt nodded. “Isn’t your family afraid of one of them spreading word?”

“We don’t easily hire anyone,” Jaskier waved his hand. “My mother tests them if they can be trusted by putting them under a trance.”

“So, your mother is the siren.”

“Yes. And as for the guards, if they can be trusted, my mother trains them personally to handle any sort of threat that would come into the estate.”

They reached the stables, and luckily for them no one seemed to be around at the moment. They placed Roach into one of the empty stalls for guests.

“Here you go, girl,” Jaskier huffed, placing a stack of hay in front of Roach. “The best hay across the Continent!”

Roach gently bumped his chest in thanks before digging in. Jaskier helped Geralt unload their things. Geralt took the saddle off of Roach’s back before picking up a brush to groom her.

Half an hour later, and Geralt is still hovering over Roach.

“I know you are stalling,” Jaskier said, leaning against a beam of the stall’s opening.

Geralt kept on grooming Roach, remaining silent.

Jaskier sighed, and pushed himself off the beam, walking up to his mate. He grabs the brush from Geralt’s hand, placing it on top of the stall’s wall.

“Geralt, it’s going to be fine,” he said, cupping his mate’s face to make him meet his gaze. “No matter what they think, they can not separate us. We are mated and they have to honor that.” He wraps his arms around his mate’s neck, bringing him down for a gentle, loving, kiss.

Jaskier felt arms wrap around his waist. He pushed himself closer, pressing their bodies together, and tilting his head to the side to deepen their kiss. Jaskier purred, feeling content in his mate’s arms.

“Well, sweet Melitele, the guards were speaking the truth.”

They broke apart at the sound of the voice. Jaskier turned to see both of his older brothers making their way across the stables towards them.

“So, you’re the so-called White Wolf who broke my baby brother’s heart,” said one of the men, arms crossed.

“Baby brother?” Geralt choked, going still.

“Uh, yes,” Jaskier said awkwardly, taking a step back from his mate but having their hands laced together. “These two fine gentlemen are my older brothers. Jakub,” he gestured to the one who spoke, “and Jan,” he gestured to the other. “They’re twins.”

Geralt takes in both men’s appearance. Both have the same blue eyes, brown hair, and pale skin as Jaskier. The one called Jakub has shorter hair than Jaskier and a fully trimmed beard while the other, Jan, has a clean face and long braided hair.

“Jakub, Jan,” Jaskier said. “Meet my mate, Geralt of Rivia.”

Jakub stepped closer to Geralt and stared him down, despite being the same height as the witcher. Then, catching him off guard, threw a punch at Geralt’s face, making him stumble back and fall on his ass.

“Geralt!” Jaskier gasped, rushing over to his mate. He spots blood dripping out of the corner of the man’s mouth. Anger overtook Jaskier, the sight of his mate and father of his child hurt caused his teeth and nails to sharpen. “ **How dare you!** ” he roared at his brother, shocking them as he readies himself to pounce.

“What’s going on in here!”

They all stopped and turned at the voice. A young woman, with long brown hair reaching her hips and possessing the same traits as Jaskier and the other two men, enters the stables and takes in the scene. She glares at the two twins.

“Jakub, is that any way to treat a guest!” the woman yelled.

“If said guest broke our Julian’s heart, then yes,” Jan said, defending his twin.

The woman throws a glare to Jan as she makes her way to Geralt and Jaskier.

“I apologize for Jakub’s behavior, Witcher,” she said sincerely, pulling out a piece of cloth. “Here, you have a bit of blood coming out of your mouth.”

Geralt took the cloth, looking to Jaskier with a questioning gaze as he wiped the blood off.

“This is my older sister, Agata,” Jaksier answered. “As you can see, she is far more _mature_ and pleasant than my brothers.” He sends a glare to the two men before turning his attention to his sister. “Agata, this is my mate, Geralt of Rivia.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Geralt,” Agata bowed her head. “Julian has told us so much about you over the years.”

“Yes, like how much use he is to you as a punching bag bringing coins, and now a warm body to —“ Jakub’s words are cut off by Agata punching him in the gut, making him drop to his knees and Jan rushing to his side.

“Although, you are far more handsome than he described you to be,” Agata said sweetly as if no one else had spoken. Her eyes took notice of their things still by their feet. “Oh, I see you two have not yet settled in. Come, I’ll lead you to your room,” she said, giving them a way out of the stables.

Jaskier picked up his lute as Geralt gave the cloth back to Agata before grabbing their things. They follow Agata out of the stables, leaving the twins behind.

“Thank you, Agata,” Jaskier said once he was sure his brothers wouldn’t be coming after them. “You truly are the most gracious and just person across the Continent.”

“Only towards my baby brother,” Agata smiled, pinching Jaskier’s cheeks.

Geralt huffed a laugh. Jaskier swatted his sister’s hand, face flushed, before throwing a glare, with no heat behind it, towards her.

“I see your mate here is keeping you well fed, you seem to have gained some weight the last we’ve seen of you,” Agata said, causing Jaskier to stiffened. “Oh, Julian, I do not mean to offend. Personally, you were far too thin the last time we’ve seen you, we were afraid you would starve to death during your travels one of these days.”

“Well, no need to worry,” Jaskier said with a nervous smile. “As you can see —“ he grabs Geralt’s arm like a wife would do to their husband — “my mate takes good care of me.” He turned to Geralt, purring playfully.

Geralt looks away with a blush to his cheeks, making the two Pankratz siblings giggle.

* * *

  
“This is where you two will be staying,” Agata said, stopping in front of Jaskier’s childhood bedroom.

She opened the door to reveal a large room, decorated for one of nobility with the usual grand high ceilings and candles mounted around the walls. A four poster bed on one side of the room with a nightstand on one side, next to a door that is the washroom, and on the other side of the bed, next to a balcony, is a little study area with a desk and a single bookshelf stuffed with leather bound books, some looking familiar. And as for the other side of the room, next to the balcony as well, is a grand piano with a couple of other instruments standing next to it, a violin and flute, and a third empty stand, no doubt for his mate’s precious lute. Moving his gaze towards the center left of the room lays a vanity desk with a mirror, makeup – which Geralt did not know Jaskier possess or even had any interest in - are displayed on top of the surface along with some jewelry, mostly rings. Then in direct center, built into the wall, is an unlit fireplace, wood already placed inside of it as the nights are getting colder, with a lounged long chair in front of it. And lastly was a large wooden closet and shelf next to it displaying all of Jaskier’s shoes.

Geralt awkwardly stepped inside, taking in the room.

Jaskier is stopped by his sister’s hand on his elbow, and is dragged back into the hall.

“You should know,” she whispered, as not to be heard, “mother and father aren’t pleased to hear your mate is the very same man who broke your heart and said such cruel words to you. Father may be persuaded if your reunion was emotional and passionate, you know how much of a romantic he is.”

“And mother?” Jasier asked anxiously, knowing how protective his mother can be.

Agata pursed her lips. “She tried to order the guards to throw the Witcher out. They would have done just that if it weren’t for me calming her down. She agreed to at least get to know the Witcher over dinner, though.”

“I see her coming to reason has improved,” Jaskier said sarcastically.

“You very well know the only reason she is overly protective of us is because we are her only pod left.” Agata smiled warmly. “Anyways,” she straightened herself, “I’ll leave you to your mate. Dinner will be served within the hour,” she said loud enough for Geralt to hear before leaving the two to themselves.

Jaskier stepped into his room, and closed the doors.

“Your mother was going to have the guards throw me out,” Geralt said.

“Eavesdropping is quite rude, you know.” Jaskier turned around and took notice of how upset his mate is. He walked over to Geralt, grabbing the Witcher by the waist of his shirt. “I've told you, nothing and no one can separate us.” He softly kissed his mate’s lips. “You’re stuck with me forever,” he smirked.

Geralt smiled, tilting his head down to nuzzle against Jaskier’s cheekbone. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jaskier nuzzled back with a purr, getting a rumble in response.

After a moment, Geralt pulled back to give Jaskier a confused look. “Your sister mentioned your father?”

“Oh, we don’t need to worry about him. As soon as he hears about your apology to me, he’ll welcome you with open arms,” Jaskier smiled, stepping away to place his lute on the empty stand by the other instruments.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Geralt said. “I meant — your father is still alive?”

“Oh, very much so,” Jaskier said, leading Geralt to the bed to have a seat with him. “My father is eighty years old but he has stopped aging some time after thirty, thanks to my mother,” he added at the shocked look on the Witcher’s face.

“My mother shares the life forces she gathers from the people of Lettenhove with my father, giving him a longer lifespan. And before you ask, yes, my siblings and I also absorb life forces from others, no, we do not do it in the barbaric way others of our kind like to do. We feed on others with our singing. Every month my family would hold a ball for all the people that care to attend, and we would end it by performing together, when everyone is too tired or drunk to notice. And with the large amount of people that attend, we do not need to worry about absorbing too much from one person. We take a bit from everyone, leaving them unharmed, and they are good by morning. So, no need to worry about having to kill any of us,” he said lightheartedly.

Geralt nodded, releasing a relieved sigh. “Your sister also mentioned how you all are the only pod she has left?”

Jaskier turned his gaze away, not wanting his mate to see the sorrow in his eyes. “My mother’s pod was killed by humans,” he spoke softly. “They weren’t harmful to anyone. They feed on others the same way my family and I do, sing to a crowd and feed on their life forces that way. They even befriended some of the people of the town they had resided in. But the moment they were discovered to be sirens, the town’s people burned them all to death.”

“All but your mother,” Geralt said.

Jaskier nodded. “She was able to escape, but not before she suffered some burns. She went into the ocean, and woke here in Lettenhove on the shores. My father found her, he was no more than nineteen at the time. It took some time but she ended up trusting my father, and soon enough fell in love with him. Because of what happened to her family, she’s very protective of us, including my father.”

Once finished, Jaskier instantly straightened up and patted Geralt’s leg. “Well, that’s my family’s story. Now, if you’ll excuse me —” he gets to his feet — “I am going to change for dinner, as should you, dear heart.” He walks over to his closet.

“Jaskier, I don’t have anything fitting for dining with nobles,” Geralt said, his nerves returning and taking hold.

“I was talking about your armor, love,” Jaskier said, opening his closet and unbuttoning his doublet. “As much as I love seeing you in armor, I do not think my mother would like to see you about ready to slay any of us.”

“Hmm.” Is all he gets in response before hearing the straps of Geralt’s armour coming undone.

Jaskier stands in nothing more than his smallclothes as his eyes wander from one outfit to the next in his closet. He grabs one that matches the color of his eyes, and puts it on. Unfortunately, the outfit does not fit him. The pants were a bit too tight, causing discomfort on his bump, and his doublet would scrunched up a bit above his small bump. He had no choice but to pick a different outfit. He looked over his clothes, and realized none of them were going to fit him, all being fitted too tight for comfort in his condition.

“Finished yet?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier turned to see Geralt walking out of the washroom, no longer wearing his armor and now well groomed. He’s wearing black boots and pants with a clean muted blue shirt - which he had seen Geralt bought along their way to Lettenhove - his hair brushed neatly back and face clean of grime. Jaskier blinked at Geralt in surprise, the fact that his mate actually took care of his appearance tells Jaskier how much the man actually cares about making a good impression.

Geralt cleared his throat. “No good?” he asked nervously, slightly shifting in place.

Jaskier grinned, biting back a laugh. “You look absolutely handsome, my love.”

Geralt’s cheeks tint pink at the compliment. “Shouldn’t you already be dressed?” he asked, taking note of Jaskier still standing in nothing but his underclothes.

“Yes, well — funny thing,” Jaksier chuckled uneasily, “none of my clothes seem to fit me.”

Geralt raised a brow. “None of your clothes fit you whatsoever?”

Jaskier pursed his lips. “No, none at all.”

Geralt looked at him once over, stopping at the bard’s stomach. He can see that part of the chemise starting to stretch.

Jaskier noticed his mate’s gaze on his stomach, and instantly crossed his arms on top of it. “Well, now, what am I to wear?” he asked, trying to get Geralt’s attention elsewhere.

“Just wear what you came here in, Jaskier,” Geralt said simply.

“I can’t.”

Geralt furrowed his brows in confusion.

Jaskier sighed. “The clothes I’ve been traveling in are starting to be a bit too tight for comfort as well,” he admitted.

Geralt raised a brow. His eyes focus on Jaskier’s stomach again, taking in the extended section of his mate’s body.

Jaskier stiffened up at the attention, fear taking over him and making him feel insecure. He lowers his arms to cover his stomach. “Does it bother you that I’ve been gaining weight?” he asked suddenly, voice tight. For some reason, what worries him is that Geralt will see him as unattractive for gaining weight rather than figuring out he’s pregnant. “Do I — do I look unappealing to you?” his voice wavered.

Geralt snapped his gaze up to meet Jaskier’s, tears shining his mate’s eyes. “Jaskier, I —“

Jaskier doesn’t let Geralt finish, rushing past him to get to the washroom and away from his mate’s sight. But he didn’t get too far as Geralt was too fast for him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his chest. Jaskier tries to wiggle out of Geralt’s arm around his waist, but the Witcher merely tightened his hold.

“Jaskier, that is not what I meant when I was looking at you,” Geralt quickly said. “I just didn’t realize —“

“That I’ve gotten _fat_ !” Jaskier cut Geralt off, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “Do I no longer seem attractive to you? Do you find me to be a glutton? Do you —” Jaskier tries to speak as he starts to sob — “Do you prefer to bed with someone who is much _thinner_ than I?”

Geralt is too shocked at what he’s hearing to answer, causing Jaskier to cry even more.

Jaskier took advantage of Geralt’s shock state to get out of his hold, creating distance between them, and headed for the Witcher’s things on the bed.

“Maybe you should leave right now and find _Yennefer_ !” he cried, throwing a bag that holds Geralt’s clothes at the man’s head. “We know how _heartbroken_ you were when she left you! Maybe _she_ is the one you are meant to be _mated_ with!” He threw the bag of potion bottles next.

Geralt quickly leaped forward to catch the bag before it could hit the ground.

Jaskier turned for the washroom again, needing a door between them. But Geralt was able to catch him again before he could grab the door handle. Geralt wrapped his arms around his distressed mate, and grabbed the bard’s wrist when he tried to take a swing at him.

“Jaskier, what has gotten into?” Geralt grunted, trying to restrain the bard.

“Oh, now you think of me as insane!” Jaskier said, crying and struggling even more.

“Jaskier, you know that isn’t what I mean,” Geralt growled, his mind whirling at what the hell has gotten into his mate.

Then, all of a sudden, all the fight left Jaskier, going limp in Geralt’s arms.

They slowly dropped to the floor as Jaskier sniffled and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Do you — do you only want me as a warm body to sleep with at night?”

Geralt’s jaw dropped.

Jaskier choked out a sob as he curled into himself at the silent response.

“Jaskier, you mean a lot more to me than just a warm body,” Geralt finally spoke, tightening his hold around his mate. “More than Yennefer. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I am not going to leave you for someone else.” He leaned in to nuzzle underneath the siren’s ear. “ _You_ are the one who I am meant to be _mated_ with, _Julian_.”

Jaskier hiccuped at the sound of Geralt using his given name in such a soft tone. He took a second to absorb his mate’s words before uncurling himself. He turned around in Geralt’s arms to face him.

“Do you — Do you mean what you said?” he sniffled.

Geralt took Jaskier’s face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together. “Every word.”

Jaskier throws himself to his mate, wrapping his arms around Geralt. He nuzzles into the Witcher’s neck, inhaling the man’s scent. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, scenting him in turn.

Once Jaskier had fully calmed down, he pulled away and wiped away his tears.

“Oh, you must think I have gotten mad or something,” he said sheepishly. “I — I honestly don’t know what had come over me — well, about the weight gain that is, but about you only having me for a warm body, and about Yennefer — I guess, Jakub’s words from earlier had bothered me more than I would like to admit.” He looks down in shame.

“Julian.” Geralt gently grabs Jaskier’s chin, tilting his head for their eyes to meet. “I don’t think you have gotten mad or anything. Your brother’s words had simply reopened a wound.”

Jaskier furrowed his brows in confusion.

“The wound from the mountain top,” Geralt clarified.

Jaskier’s eyes widened.

“Don’t,” Geralt said, stopping Jaksier from speaking when he parted his lips to do so. “Don’t try to deny it or make light of it as if it had never happened.”

Geralt moves his hands to place them on either side of Jaskier’s face. He gently pulled them together for their lips to meet softly for a moment before pulling back, still holding Jaskier and softly caressing the bard’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Jaskier,” Geralt said with painful guilt. “Even though you said you have forgiven me, I can tell the pain from the mountain top still feeds away at you. When you have tried to comfort me earlier by mentioning we are mated and nothing can separate us, you sound as if you were trying to make yourself believe it more than trying to have me believe it.”

Jaskier looks away sheepishly, knowing Geralt was right. He can still feel the pain in his heart from the words Geralt had thrown at him a little over a year ago, and no matter how much Geralt had proven himself he meant what he had said when he had found Jaskier. Jaskier still thought, deep in his mind, that Geralt will leave him again.

“Jaskier,” Geralt’s lips brush against his, grabbing his attention. “Please believe me when I say you are the one to hold my heart, you always have been.”

Jaskier felt tears run down his cheeks, but for a different reason this time. He can feel his heart swell at his mate’s words. His instincts telling him to shower the man in front of him with his love.

So he does.

Jaskier lunged himself to his mate, having their lips lock together in a passionate kiss. He maneuverEd his body around so he can wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist, bringing his arms to wrap around the Witcher’s neck, hands running through and tugging at long white hair.

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s thigh before standing up abruptly, causing a surprise squeak to come out of the bard.

Jaskier moaned and jerked his hips, having his cock pressed against Geralt’s stomach, at the display of strength.

Geralt carried Jaskier to the bed, gently placing him on top of the mattress. He jerks his hips forward, having their covered cocks press against each other for much needed friction.

Jaskier gasped, pulling his lips away from Geralt’s. His legs tighten around Geralt’s waist, using the grip to move his hips along with his mate’s.

Geralt latches onto Jaskier’s neck, kissing and nibbling on the soft skin.

“Oh! Yes, yes, yes,” Jaskier chanted, arching his neck and moving his hips faster. “Geralt, my mate, my heart, it’s yours. It’s always been yours.” He ran a hand through Geralt’s hair, and tugged at it harshly, earning a growl and sharp teeth pinching his skin. “Oh, yes! Please, my love, mark me. Claim me, _please_.”

And as the good mate he is, Geralt does what his mate demands of him. He bites down, hard, drawing blood like Jaskier had told him once before of how much he loves it. Loves that there will be an obvious claiming mark on his shoulder for more than a week.

Jaskier screamed, cumming from the pleasurable pain, alone, of being marked. His drawers and chemise absorbed his release, saving Geralt from having to change out of his only pair of clean clothes.

Geralt released Jaskier’s shoulder, lapping at the blood and mark. Once it was clean of blood, he nuzzled into Jaskier’s neck, rumbling.

Jaskier purred in response.

* _Knock_ *

Jaskier jumped at the sudden interruption.

Geralt growled and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s body, pressing him closer to his own and covering him.

Jaskier cleared his throat. “Who is it?” he shouted to the door.

“Master Julian,” a woman’s voice comes through, “I’m sorry to disturb you shortly after arriving but your mother instructed me to check in on you and your mate.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes at his mother’s overprotective nature. He meets Geralt’s questioning gaze, and gives a mischievous smirk. He uses his strength to push the Witcher onto the bed. He quickly pulled off his ruined drawers before straddling on top of his mate and pulling off his chemise.

“You can tell mother that everything is perfectly fine!” Jaskier said as he untied Geralt’s trousers. “We’re merely washing up for dinner!” He grabbed his mate’s hard cock and positioned himself over it.

Jaskier bites down on his lips as he sinks down, earning a restrained groan from his mate.

“I’ll let your mother know,” said the maid.

“Yes, do that,” Jaskier gasped as he moved up and down on Geralt’s cock, starting slow.

It wasn’t until they can no longer hear or smell the maid’s presence does Jaskier quicken his pace and Geralt thrusts his hips up.

* * *

After a bath to clean himself of his mate’s release inside of him, Jaskier walks out of the washroom, wearing a clean pair of underclothes. He sees Geralt had changed his shirt, now wearing his usual dark color one and holding his muted blue one in his hand and a pair of ruby red pants, Jaskier hadn’t seen, in his other hand.

“Found this in the back of your closet,” Geralt holds out the pair of pants. “Looks to be a bit bigger than the others.”

Jaskier takes the clothing to inspect it, sniffling it. “It’s Jakub’s, one of the maids must have mixed it in with my wardrobe by mistake,” he said.

“Looks like it could fit you, and you can wear my shirt,” Geralt said, giving the piece of clothing to Jaskier.

Jaskier blushed at the offer, giving his mate a mischievous grin. “Me, wearing one of your shirts to a family dinner? A bit scandalous, don’t you think?”

“Not as scandalous as you carrying my mark where others can easily see,” Geralt rumbled, pleased. He grabs his mate by the waist, and pulls Jaskier to be pressed up against him.

Jaskier smiled and purred lovingly in response, fisting his hand in his mate’s shirt to pull him down closer.

Their moment is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Master Julian, dinner is being served,” a butler this time. “Your family is waiting in the dining room for you and your mate.”

“We’ll be out in a minute!” Jaskier yelled back.

They hear the man leave.

They pull away from each other so Jaskier can get dressed. Jaskier took the shirt from Geralt, and grabbed a few other things to make the outfit and himself look more appealing before entering the washroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later Jaskier walks out of the washroom.

“How do I look?”

Geralt turned to Jaskier, and immediately felt his heart give out a thump at the sight. Jaskier is wearing his shirt, which looks to be a bit big on him, it’s buttoned all the way up but the bard’s collarbone is still visible, showcasing his claiming mark. The ends of the sleeves are somehow ruffed up, and tied with a red ribbon on each wrist, tying the shirt perfectly well with the pants. The dark blue boots stand out but still fit well with the rest of the outfit. But the true focus is Jaskier’s face. Jaskier had brushed his hair to one side, nearly covering his left eye and looking wet, rubies hanging from his ears, making Geralt finally take notice that his mate has holes in his lobes, and wearing a touch of makeup. Cheeks tinted pink, lips shined with oil, and his lashes groomed, showing how long and dark they truly are.

Geralt opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to answer his mate’s question but all that comes out of him is a squeak.

“Well, would you look at that,” Jaskier said, amazed. “The great Witcher, the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia spellbound by a half-siren’s beauty.” He made his way to his Witcher, leaning into Geralt’s personal space and placing a hand on the man’s chest. “Now that I have you understand my spell, what should I have you do?” he purred playfully.

Geralt swallowed, eyes beginning to darken with lust. He moved his gaze to the siren’s luscious lips, and leaned forward to have them. But he was immediately stopped with the tips of Jaskier’s fingers on his lips. He looks to his mate’s eyes in confusion.

“As much as I would love to play this little role playing we’ve started, unfortunately, we have dinner with my parents to attend to,” Jaskier said, pulling away. “But not to worry my love, the moment we step foot back into this room, I will have my way with you, once more,” he grazed Geralt’s jaw to his chin lightly before turning away and heading for the door.

Jaskier opened the door, and stepped out into the hall. His smile grows wide as he hears Geralt’s hurried footsteps.

****

As they near the dining room, voices can be heard, especially children’s.

“You didn’t mention there are kids in the family,” Geralt said nervously, making them come to a stop a yard away from the doors with a couple of guards standing by.

“Yeah, sorry, sort of forgot,” Jaskier gave his mate a sheepish smile. “To be honest I did not think mother would let the little ones come to dinner. But you need not worry, believe it or not, the little ones are actually big fans of yours,” he quickly added at the sight of Geralt’s scared look.

“You’ve told them about me?” Geralt looked surprised.

“Of course. They really love adventurous and heroic stories, and your stories, my dear Witcher, are they’re absolute favorites,” Jaskier smiled, grabbing his mate’s arm so they could walk in together.

The guards opened the doors for them.

They stepped inside the dining room, a table for fifteen is set up and filled with food, half of it is raw meat while the other half is cooked. Geralt takes in eight adults and five children, divided and seated with their parents on either side of the table. Two adults are seated at the head of the table, who Geralt guesses to be Jaskier’s parents.

“Master Julian and his mate, Geralt of Rivia, Lord and Lady Pankratz,” one of the guards announced.

All heads turned their attention towards them. Jaskier’s parents stood up, and made their way to the two. Geralt first takes in Jaskier’s father. The man has short brown hair, brushed back, brown eyes, a bit of a tan to his skin, and a clean and young face. The woman walking next to him, Jaskier’s mother, has light blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin that seem to mirror Jaskier’s own eyes and complexion.

“Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man our Julian has chosen to be his mate,” said Jaskier’s father cheerfully. “Fryderyk Pankratz, Julian’s father,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Geralt shook the offered hand.

“I see by your lack of reaction that Jaskier has told you the truth about him and this family,” Lord Pankratz said, receiving a nod from Geralt. “Well, then, that makes everything easier now, doesn’t it. And this beautiful woman standing next to me is my lovely wife, and mate, Amilia,” Lord Pankratz said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

Lady Pankratz held out her hand.

Geralt took her hand and nearly flinched at the sudden strength behind it.

Jaskier sent a glare to his mother, having heard his mate’s bones crack.

“I see you’ve brought my son back home in one piece, _Witcher_ ,” she said coldly, ignoring her son’s glare and letting go of Geralt’s hand.

Geralt stiffened at the way she had called him by his title, and actually felt a wave of coldness go through him.

“Well, lets not just stand around, there is quite a feast laid out for us, after all,” said Lord Pankratz, not being at all affected by the tension in the air. “Save you two your seats, right next to us.”

Lord and Lady Pankratz turned away and made their way back towards their seats, Jaskier and Geralt following suit. Their seats are at the left side of the table, sitting to Lord Pankratz’s right.

Jaskier subtly leans into Geralt. “Pull my chair out for me,” he whispered low enough only Geralt could hear.

Geralt did as he was told, Lord Pankratz doing the same for his wife. He didn’t miss the pleased look Jaskier’s father had on his face at the display.

“Allow me to introduce everyone to you, Mister Rivia,” Lord Pankratz said once Geralt took his seat.

“Geralt is fine, Lord Pankratz,” Geralt said politely.

“Then, please, call me Fryderyk, Geralt. We _are_ practically family now, after all,” Fryderyk said.

Geralt sneaked a glance to Jaskier to see a pleased look across his face, making Geralt relax a bit.

“You’ve met my eldest son, Jakub,” said Fryderyk, grabbing Geralt’s attention.

Geralt restrained himself from letting out a growl at the man sitting across from him for causing Jaskier such distress earlier.

“This is his wife and mate, Daria,” Fryderyk gestured to the woman next to Jakub before gesturing to the two kids next to her, “their six years old daughter, and my granddaughter, Celina, and their ten years old son, and my grandson, Justyn. They are also expecting to have a third child in three months time.”

Jakub sent a glare to Geralt while his mate gave a gracious smile and nod. The woman has light brown hair going past her shoulders, green eyes, and fair skin but not as fair as Jaskier or his mother. Her children share her traits except for their eyes, being blue like their father’s. The children threw Geralt toothy grins and a wave.

Geralt, not having much experience with children since parents tend to shield them away from him, merely waved back. Their faces immediately lit up at the gesture, making Geralt’s lips twitched upward at their obvious admiration towards him.

“And you’ve met his twin brother, my second eldest son, Jan,” Fryderyk said, grabbing Geralt’s attention and gesturing to the other twin. “This is his wife and mate, Estera, and their eight years old twin sons, and my grandsons, Tomasz and Tomek.”

Estera gives a smile and nod as well. She has light brown hair, long enough to reach her waist, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her children share her traits except for the eyes.

And just like the other two children, these ones gave a grin and wave at him. Geralt waved back, and received the same reaction from before.

“And next to Julian, you’ve also met my daughter, Agata.” She smiled and waved at Geralt. “This is her husband and mate, Mikolaj, and their five years old daughter, and my granddaughter, Eunika.”

Mikolaj smiled and nodded, having blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin, their daughter looking like the father while having her mother’s eyes.

The girl gave a shy smile and wave.

Geralt gave a wave in turn, and received a small adorable shy blush from the little girl.

“Now, that we have all the introductions out of the way,” Fryderyk said. “Tell me, Geralt,” he turned to the witcher, “and do forgive me for being so forward but — last we heard of you, you, as my son Jakub so eloquently put it, threw Julian away as if he were a mere passing fancy — although, those weren’t his exact words but there are children present.”

Geralt tries not to let his guilt show at the reminder of what had happened on the mountain top.

“What my question is,” Fryderyk continues, “how did you two reunite?”

As Geralt jumps into his story of how he had ultimately regretted his words on the mountain top and his explanation for them, Jaskier fixes them a plate of food and has a servant pour some wine for Geralt and juice for himself. Jaskier’s father, along with his sister and in-laws, are absolutely taken by the story. The children were no longer paying attention once they figured it was a “mushy” story instead of an adventurous one.

Once Geralt reached the end of his story, telling them how he had fallen onto his knees for Jaskier’s forgiveness and confessed his love to the bard, Jaskier’s father had his hands over his heart, nearly brought to tears. His sister and in-laws reacted similarly, but less dramatic.

“Oh, what an _emotional_ reunion!” Fryderyk said. “Geralt of Rivia, you have shown us how _wrong_ the rumors are about you Witchers having no feelings, no doubt spread by those who never properly got to know one, let alone, have one fall so madly in love with them, like our Julian here has done.”

Geralt fights off a blush, but as soon as he feels Jaskier’s lips on his cheek, his face heats up.

“Aw, will you look at that, Witchers can blush as well.” Fryderyk’s tease is followed by giggles coming from everyone except Jaskier’s mother.

Geralt let himself be humiliated for the sake of showing them how much Jaskier means to him, something he would never do if it were for anyone else. _Not even for Yennefer. Jaskier means more to me than she ever did_ , he thought to himself.

“Oh, I am just having some fun with you, Geralt, no reason to feel embarrassed,” Fryderyk said, noticing how uncomfortable Geralt has gotten. “It was such a heartwarming story. Don’t you agree, Amilia?” He turned to his wife.

“It was indeed an _interesting_ story,” Lady Pankratz said with an icy tone. “Especially when you, Witcher, had gone after my son _after_ the woman, who you had strong feelings for, left you.”

A growl threatens to show itself at the implications behind those words, taking all of Geralt’s control to squish it down. Jaskier smelling of fear at the thought of the implications being true doesn’t help with the Witcher’s restraint.

“My feelings for the sorceress is _nothing_ compared to what I feel for your son,” Geralt said. He takes a breath before finally speaking the truth he has been wanting to tell Jaskier since he found him months ago. “I don’t know how much Jaskier has told you about me and the sorceress,” Geralt said, not bothering to mention Yennefer by name. “But what we had was not true, a fabrication due to a Djinn, Jaskier and I had come across.”

“Yes, we heard of the story,” Lady Pankratz said sharply. “The creature nearly _killed_ my son, no doubt because of a wish _you_ had made.”

Geralt felt his guilt come back in full. “Yes. But it was not my intention,” he quickly added at the sound of growls coming from Jaskier’s brothers. “I wished for peace so I may get some rest at the time, but the Djinn took my words loosely. Seeing as Jaskier is the only other person traveling with me, a very loud one, the Djinn had struck his throat, nearly losing his voice. The sorceress was able to save his life and voice, and in return I saved her from the Djinn by using my last wish. But, once again, the Djinn had taken my words loosely and bound her to me, making us feel something for each other.” Geralt took a pause, remembering his pitiful thoughts at the time. “I did not tell her, at the time, what the Djinn had done, believing if we were to spend enough time together, the feeling between us would become real, so I may have something good for once that couldn’t be easily taken away from me.”

“It took me a while to figure out that Jaskier isn’t fully human,” Geralt explained. “Before that, I had thought he was human, who would live as long as one, and so I never acted upon my feelings for him, not wanting to feel the pain of death taking the one true good thing in my life.”

Sniffles can be heard in the dining room. Not just from the family members, but from the guards and servants as well.

“ _Oh_ , that was just absolutely _beautiful_ ,” said Fryderyk, wiping his eyes of I shed tears with a napkin. “You certainly are a man with words, Geralt of Rivia. I can see why my son is so taken with you.”

Geralt felt Jaskier grab his hand, and turned to see his mate in tears with a loving smile. Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand gently, and told him through his eyes, alone, he had meant every word.

“Now, Geralt,” Fryderyk said, grabbing the Witcher’s attention again. “It is without question that you and my son have my blessing for your mating, but the one to have final say in this is my wife. Amilia?” He turned to his mate.

Lady Pankratz stares at both Geralt and Jaskier for a second before speaking.

“I find your words to be true, Witcher,” she said. “But that does not make the fact you have harmed my son deeply, both _physically_ and emotionally, and left him to climb down a mountain _alone_. I will not give you my blessing to this mating, in fact I have plans in finding a mage who can break the mating bond between you two so Jaskier can mate with someone more worthy of him.”

“What!?” Jaskier shouted in rage. “You can’t do that! You have no right!”

“I am your mother!” Lady Pankratz shouted back, standing up. “I have every right when it comes to your well-being, and this _Witcher_ ,” she pointed to Geralt, “brings nothing but pain to you and will one day lead you to your _death_ ! This poor excuse of a mating bond _will_ be severed, you two will _never_ see each other again, and you will have a more suitable —“

* _Bang_ *

They all turned their attention to Jaskier who stood from his seat, hunching over the table where his hands had banged on it. He shakes with rage he has never felt before in his life. His mother’s words waking something fierce inside of him, instantly breaking free when she said she would have his bond with Geralt severed, taking his mate away from him, and have him _mate_ with _someone_ _else_. Jaskier snapped his head up to stare down at his mother, growling and shocking everyone at the sight of his feral appearance. His eyes are glowing, teeth now sharp and nails at their full length, tearing at the table and leaving marks.

“If you so lay a _finger_ on my mate or our bond, **I will kill you and devour your heart!** ” Jaskier roared, causing the children to burst into tears.

He grabbed Geralt’s wrist and pulled him out of his seat before marching out of the room, dragging his mate behind him. Jaskier didn’t stop or slow down at all until they reached their room. Locking the doors behind them. He breathes harshly, facing the door and holding the handles in a tight grip.

“Jaskier,” Geralt called out softly.

Jaskier turned around and launched himself to his mate, throwing his arms around the man’s torso, rage giving way to fear.

“They can’t take you away from me, not when I’ve finally have your love!” Jaskier cried, tears streaming down his face. He tightens his hold on Geralt, hands tightly gripping at the man’s shirt.

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, nuzzling at his mate’s temple. “I won’t let them take me away from you, Jask,” he said, planting a kiss on the siren’s forehead. “Not without a fight.”

Jaskier pressed himself closer to his mate, letting his words wash over him like a safety blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ Well, if it isn’t the famous bard Dandelion!”  
> “ It’s Buttercup, Jaskier means Buttercup.”
> 
> Just a little something I put in to show how, a little, annoyed I am whenever I see in fanfics that says or implies Jaskier means Dandelion in polish. It doesn’t. It means Buttercup, the reason they (they as in the creators of the game, in English) went with Dandelion is because it sounded less feminine than Buttercup.
> 
> It doesn’t bother me too much, it’s just one of those little things, you know?
> 
> And if you didn’t know where Dandelion or Buttercup came from when the original written version of the books used the name Jaskier, well now you know.
> 
> Personally I like the sound of Jaskier more than his other names.


	4. Endless Troubles

Jaskier wakes up the next morning by a soft knock at the door. He blinks his eyes open to see it is still somewhat dark, the sky from the balcony’s view getting lighter in color. He wonders who could be knocking this early in the morning, especially after last night’s disaster of a dinner.

“Ignore it,” said Geralt, voice gruff from sleep. He tightened his arms around Jaskier’s waist, nuzzling the back of his mate’s neck and inhaling his scent.

There was another knock, this time louder than the last.

Jaskier sighed. “I do not think I can.” He threw the blankets off and untangled himself from his mate. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed Geralt’s temple before leaving the bed, wearing nothing but his mate’s shirt from last night reaching to his mid thighs.

He cracked the door open for an eye to peek through. He took in the sight of his sister instead of his mother standing in the hall. Jaskier sighed, body relaxing, and pushed the door open.

“Agata? What is it you have to wake me so early for?” he whispered, rubbing at his eyes from the light of the candle his sister is holding. “After weeks without a proper bed, I was finally having the most wondrous slumber.”

“Yes, I can see  _ slumber _ was all you were doing,” Agata whispered back, taking notice of the bite marks scattered on her brother’s thighs.

Jaskier blushed red, trying to hide himself better behind the door.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Julian,” Agata smiled teasingly. “It is perfectly understandable for you to seek your mate’s comfort after what mother had said to you. And speaking of mother, she wishes for your presence in the family room, and you alone, right this moment.”

“I have nothing more to say to her than what I’ve already said last night at dinner,” Jaskier scowled.

“This isn’t about that matter, well not entirely,” Agata shrugged. “It — it is about something else that we — yes we, father and our brothers are waiting for you as well — would like to speak with you about.” To make herself clear she makes a point of staring at Jaskier’s bump.

Jaskier froze, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.

“Jaskier?” Geralt called out.

Jaskier snapped out it and whipped his attention toward his mate, now sitting up and throwing him a worried look before sending a glare towards Agata.

Jaskier gave, what he happens is, a reassuring smile before turning back to his sister. “Give me a moment to put on some pants.”

Agata gave a nod before having the door closed.

Jaskier turned around back to his mate.

“Want me to come with you?” Geralt asked, having heard the conversation.

“No,” Jaskier said, picking up his trousers off of the floor. “I can handle my family myself. You stay here and enjoy the comfort of a real bed,” he smiled as he pulled on his pants.

He walked around the bed to gather his boots, that were thrown off of him last night, and took a seat at his side of the bed.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Jaskier stomped his foot down for a comfortable fit before reaching over to give his mate a kiss. “And I’ll have someone bring up our breakfast here, so we may enjoy it to ourselves.”  
  
Geralt rumbled happily.

Jaskier pulled away, and headed out the door to join his sister. The two Pankratz siblings walked through the halls, heading for the family room one floor down. Once they made it to the room, true to Agata’s words, their parents and brothers were inside waiting, sitting next to the hearth. Their parents took the love seat while their brothers took the four seater. Once they took notice of Jaskier’s arrival his mother stood up.

“Julian, I’m glad you agreed to join us,” she said. “Please, take a seat,” she gestured to where his brothers are seated.

Jaskier walked over and took the end seat, making Agata take the middle seat next to Jan.

His mother sat back down beside his father.

“Now, Julian, is there something you would like to tell us?” his mother said in calm anticipation.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, mother,” Jaskier frowned. “I have nothing to share.”

“Julian,” his mother said sternly, eyes narrowed.

Jaskier looked away, lips pursed into a thin line.

“Alright then,” his mother sighed. “Let me enlighten you. Your behavior last night was not out of place, I’ll give you that, but it was indeed odd, especially the threat you had given me. So, it sparked a thought in me as to why you would say such a thing to your own mother, and was further confirmed by your brothers and sister.” 

Jaskier felt his eye give an involuntary twitch, not liking where this is headed.

“Jakub informed me about the incident between him and the Witcher upon your arrival. You had nearly pounced at him when he had struck your Witcher. And Agata had noted me of your weight gain, no doubt the reason why you wear your witcher’s shirt and Jabuk’s trousers. And at dinner, I couldn’t help noticing you avoiding the wine and a few of the food you would usually indulge yourself in.”

Jaskier remained silent, keeping his gaze elsewhere. His hands clenched into fists on top of his lap.

“Buttercup.”

At the use of his nickname she had given to him as a pup, with the softest tone he had not heard for so long, Jaskier finally meet her gaze. There was no judgment or anger behind them, just love. Love of having another member to the pod, another grandchild.

“Are you...?” she trailed off.

Jaskier took in an unsteady breath. “Yes.”

His mother stood up and rushed over to him, bringing him into her arms and kiss the top of his head. She knelt down to hold his hands, and all of Jaskier’s worries and fears were washed away at the sight of his mother happily tearing up.

“ _ Oh _ , my precious pup.” She cupped Jaskier’s face. “You are going to have a  _ child _ . You are going to be a  _ mother _ ,” she said, tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around Jaskier again, this time they were joined by the rest of the family.

A moment later, they pull apart.

“Oh, I am so relieved you are not angry about this,” Jaskier said, wiping away his tears. “I had feared you would have me thrown out or worse, have me get rid of the child because of who the father is.”

“Oh, Julian, I would never abandon you,” his mother said, grabbing Jaskier’s face to shower him with kisses before meeting his gaze again. “And I would never demand you to be rid of your child, regardless of who the father is. Not unless you wish it, and by your reaction you very much want this child, correct?”

Jaskier nodded, too choked up to answer verbally.

“Then, we will do everything we can to help you through the pregnancy — which speaking of, how did you fall pregnant when it is a known fact Witchers are made sterile?” she asked curiously.

“Well, I did not know at first it could be possible, or I wouldn’t have entered the water with Geralt, not without talking about it with him first, that is.” Jaskier said before explaining how he had sought a mage to identify his sickness when he was experiencing, what he now knows to be, morning sickness. He also explained what the mage had told him about his magic apparently being more powerful than any mage, being the result of his pregnancy despite having a sterile mate.

The expression on his mother’s face isn’t one he was expecting after his explanation. Her brows pinched in thought and worry, lips pursed into a thin line.

“Does  _ he _ know?” she asked, now holding his hands in his lap.

“No,” Jaskier shook his head. “I haven’t the courage to tell him yet.”

“Good.”

Jaskier looked at his mother in confusion.

“Julian,” she said, serious. “ _ Please _ , for the sake of your child, I beg of you, have the bond with the Witcher severed.”

“What?” Jaskier said, shocked. He pulled his hands away and stood up, making distance between them. “I thought you were understanding!”

His mother stood up. “Julian, you can not honestly think the path of a Witcher is any sort of life for a child, do you? Or that he can truly be a father to them.”

That sparked anger in Jaskier. “How dare you say my mate is not capable of being a father!” he shouted.

“And what of the Child Surprise,” she said, making Jaskier curse for ever having told her of such a story. “Or have you forgotten he had abandoned a child once before?”

“That — that is different!” Jaskier defends his mate. “He had not meant to bound the child to him, nor does he intend to take them away from their family!”

“And did he  _ intend _ to impregnate you? To have a child this time around?” his mother argued.

“For — for your information he did!” Jaskier said, then turned away with a blush. “Al-although, it was in the heat of passion.”

“Julian,” said his mother strictly. “Please, a Witcher can not be a father, let alone, a suitable mate, especially when he had left you before.”

“He did not leave me! He — he forced me away, there’s a difference,” Jaskier growled in frustration.

“And he broke your heart nonetheless! How do you know he won’t abandon you and the child once he learns of their existence?” his mother argued. “Or when he decides to go after that sorceress, who is apparently _still_ _bound_ to him, the instant he lay eyes on her again? That man will break your heart, _again_ , and I fear you will not recover from it. He is _not_ suitable to be your mate! If you will not do what is right for yourself, then I will have _every_ _guard_ in this estate take the _Witcher_ away from you!”

* _ Bang _ *

Everyone jumped at the sudden interruption, and whipped their attention to the doors to see the Witcher marching in with fury in his eyes.   


Jaskier froze in fear at the sight, thinking his mate had heard the whole conversation. Or at least where their pup was mentioned.

“Ger—Geralt, what — what are you doing here?” Jaskier asked timidly. “How much have you heard?”

“I was starting to get worried,” Geralt said, throwing a glare to Jaskier’s mother. “It seems I was right to. I only heard she will throw me out, and take you away from me,” he growled, grabbing Jaskier by the waist and dragging him to be pressed against his chest.

Jaskier relaxed instantly at the contact and the fact Geralt had only heard the last bit of his mother’s words eased his mind a bit.

“Listen, _Siren_ ,” Geralt addressed Lady Pankratz with a growl. “If you dare try to take _my_ _mate_ away from me, don’t expect a single guard _or_ yourself to survive without a scratch.”

“You  _ dare _ threaten me,  _ Witcher _ ,” Lady Pankratz growled back.

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. The tension in the room grows the longer they hold the other’s glare.

After a moment, when it was clear neither will back down to the other, Jaskier’s mother speaks up.

“If neither of you are willing to do what is right, then I challenge  _ you _ , Witcher, to a duel for Julian’s well-being.”

“Your son is not an  _ object _ to be fought for,” Geralt growled.

“No, but he is  _ my son _ , and I will do what is right for him,” she said. “Before sunset, in the training grounds, we’ll use swords with dull blades to fight with. I win, your bond with Julian will be severed and you will never go near him ever again.”

“And  _ when I _ win, you will leave this matter alone, and Jaskier will continue to be by my side for as long as he wishes,” Geralt accepted, shocking Jaskier.

“Then, it seems we have an agreement.”

“It would seem so,” Geralt growled before dragging Jaskier out of the room with him, heading back to the bedroom.

****

“ **Ugh** , I can not believe her!” Jaskier shouted, punching the pillows of his bed. “After all these years, she  _ still _ treats me as if I were a child!”

“She’s your mother, Jask,” Geralt said, sitting on the edge of the bed watching his mate punch at the pillows in frustration. “She’s just doing what she thinks is best for you, and I haven’t exactly been the  _ best _ for you since we’ve met.”

Jaskier turned to his mate to see the guilt all over his face again. He moved away from the pillows, and crawled towards his mate.

“Geralt of Rivia, you stop that right this instant,” he said sternly, grabbing his mate’s face for their eyes to lock on each other. “You’ve been the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Sure, the path is dangerous, and we’ve had a few rough patches along the way but what relationship doesn’t?” He shrugged. “Even my mother and father have their rough patches now and then, no doubt they had one last night after the disastrous dinner we all had. My father easily accepted you and gave us his blessing, my mother definitely had a few words on that matter.”

Jaskier smiled, caressing Geralt’s face and staring at him lovingly. “I love you, Geralt, and everything that comes with loving you. The dangerous creatures, sleeping in the woods, the constant traveling with no destination in mind, all of it.” He leans forward for their foreheads to touch. “So, don’t you dare say you are not the best for me, you’ve protected me for everything we’ve come across, and no matter the situation I will _always_ choose you.”

He brought their lips together, pouring every ounce of his love into it. He felt his mate’s strong arms wrap around him, bringing him closer to straddle his lap and deepening the kiss.

Geralt pulled back a moment later.

“Jask, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said.

“That doesn’t sound ominous,” Jaskier said, settling down on his mate’s lap.

“It’s about what your mother said earlier, about how Yen and I are still bound to one another.”

Jaskier felt his blood run cold at the shortened variation of the sorceress’s name.

“We’re not,” Geralt quickly said before his mate could jump to any conclusions. “Bound to one another, that is, the Djinn’s magic is gone.”

Jaskier blinked. “What?”

Geralt placed his hands on the small of his mate’s back. “After the mountain top, after you had left me, I had gone to find Yennefer.”

Jaskier’s heart dropped.

Geralt quickly placed a hand on Jaskier’s face and shook his head, begging him to hear the rest.

Jaskier bites his lip in hesitation, but nodded in agreement in the end.

“I wanted to prove to her what I felt was real, so we had searched for a way to remove the Djinn's magic. We spent months, and had finally found a skilled full mage who was able to do it, and once my wish was removed everything became clear.” Geralt had his thumb brush Jaskier’s cheek lovingly. “After the mountain top, I felt hollow, like something was missing. I thought it was Yennefer, but I was wrong. The moment the Djinn’s magic was lifted I finally realized what was missing, was you.”

Jaskier stared owlishly.

“My wish had clouded my mind of what has been right in front of me this whole time. And the second the clouds were gone, I had asked Yen to use a tracking spell on you and portal me to your location.” Geralt leaned back into his mate’s space, their foreheads kissing once more. “She and I are nothing more than friends, and I’ve never regretted anything more then ever making that stupid wish.”

Jaskier hiccuped a laugh, realizing he had started tearing up at one point. He couldn’t help feel like an enormous weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Since their reunion he had feared of crossing paths with the sorceress again, believing Geralt will leave him for her once more. But after hearing his mate’s words, he felt that fear vanishing.

Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, burying his face in his mate’s neck. He nuzzled at the spot as he felt his mate’s arms sliding around his torso, embracing him tightly.

Jaskier pulled back a bit, enough to grab Geralt’s face and have their lips lock. He moved his legs around to wrap them around his mate’s waist, having his love’s cock rub up against him.

Geralt groaned, causing Jaskier to smile into the kiss.

* * *

After their morning love making, which brought Jaskier’s spirits up, they order breakfast to be brought up to their room, not wanting to face the others, especially Jaksier’s mother, too soon. They ate in silence at first, Jaskier’s mind pondering on something.

“Why did you accept my mother’s challenge?” he asked.

Geralt paused in his movement of bringing his fork, holding eggs, to his mouth. He set his fork down, brows furrowed in confusion.

“You told me we would ride off at the first sign of trouble,” Jaskier clarified.

“That was before I saw how close and protective you and your family are with one another. I don’t want you to choose between me and your family. And knowing you, you’ll choose me like you’ve always have and say you’re happy when you’re not.” Geralt grabs his mate’s hand, his thumb caressing the back of it. “I don’t want you to end up unhappy and resent me for it.”

Jaskier’s heart swells at his mate’s words. He can feel tears start to build up in his eyes again.  _ Damn pregnancy, making me emotional left and right, _ he thought, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

Jaskier opened his eyes, and smiled sweetly at his mate. “Oh, Geralt,” he set his plate aside to cradle his mate’s hand over his heart, “I could never be unhappy with you. Even during the times we weren't together, like we are now, I was happy, as long as I am with you, traveling across the continent, writing and singing about your heroics.”

Geralt smiled. “You truly are loyal to a fault, aren’t you?”

Jaskier grinned. “On the contrary, my dear, I can be quite the double crossing bastard. Except towards you.” He leaned forward to peck his mate’s lips. “I will always be loyal to you, have been ever since we’ve met.”

Geralt rumbled, pleased.

They spent the rest of their meal, and most of their morning, chatting about anything. At one point Jaskier idly talked about his childhood, telling stories of him and his siblings getting into trouble with their mother after discovering and learning their abilities. Geralt chuckled and shook his head at one story of his mate singing the kitchen staff into a trance in order for him to have sweets for breakfast.

After sharing some of his stories, Jaskier asked for some of Geralt’s. Geralt took a moment, letting the sadness of his earlier life wash over him, from when he was abandoned by his mother to the horrors of the trials. He told Jaskier, and how since then he never once seen or heard from her ever again. Jaskier frowned at the tale as tears blurred his vision, and wrapped his arms around his mate. Geralt, not wanting to see his mate cry, said that despite those things he still found a home and family within the Witchers. He brings up Vesemir, and how he has been something of a father towards him, as well as Eskel and Lambert who are like brothers to him along with a few other Witchers, but those two are the closest to him. He shares some of his cherished stories of mischief with his brothers to Jaskier, and earn heartfelt smiles and laughter. Jaskier was shaking with laughter at one story of Geralt and his brothers discovering how much ale they could handle after the trials, ending up plastered to the point of them all singing in women’s dresses. Neither of them even remembered, let alone knew, where the hell they had gotten the dresses.

Soon enough Jaskier starts to yawn and rub at his eyes.

“Seems someone needs a nap,” Geralt said as he thinks how adorable his mate looks.

“Don’t you dare start babying me as well, Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier glared with barely any heat to it before feeling his body becoming more heavy with sleep. “But I do believe —“ he yawns — “you are right.”

Jaskier yelped as he was suddenly picked up by his mate.

Geralt lay Jaskier on top of the bed, having his head rest on the pillows before pulling the blankets over his mate’s body.

“Sleep,” he said softly.

Jaskier chuckled at his mate’s care, and settled underneath the blankets.

“And you?” he asked, big blue eyes staring up at the man.

“Need to check on Roach, make sure she is taken care of. And then I need to stock up on supplies, doubt we’ll be staying here much longer.” Geralt leans down and place a kiss on his mate’s head. “Sleep, I’ll be back when you wake.”

Jaskier hummed before falling asleep.

****

Jaskier’s mind wakes before his eyes are open, something having alerted his senses. He blinked his eyes open, and used his arms to raise himself up a bit. He looked around the room in search of what had woken him when he spotted Geralt at the edge of the bed.

“You're awake,” Geralt said.

Something felt wrong, Jaskier’s instincts flaring up at the sight of his mate. He felt the need to move away from the man, to run and alert the guards, but he doesn’t know why. His eyes scan the man in front of him, looking for any blood or injury to show they might be in danger. But nothing.

Jaskier frowned in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, brows furrowed and head tilted to the side.

“I — I don’t know,” Jaskier said, shaking his head. “Something doesn’t feel quite right.”

Geralt stood up to move closer, taking a seat beside Jaskier. “It’s probably just a bit of morning sickness.”

Jaskier froze, his heart beating faster. Warnings flare even louder in his head, demanding him to run right this instant. This instinctive feeling of fear isn't one of being rejected or abandoned by his mate. No, it's much worse. Something Jaskier never thought, but feared, happening. He subtly looked around the room to ensure the man was alone.

“Jask?” Geralt — no, not Geralt called. “What’s wrong?”

Jaskier turned his gaze back on the Doppler, because it has to be a Doppler. Years of traveling with a Witcher, with Geralt, Jaskier had learned a great amount about what sorts of creatures exist across the Continent and their ability. The first month of traveling together Geralt had informed him of Dopplers, creatures who have the capability of shape shifting into other people and seeing their memories. Most of them are kind and gentle but there are always those few who are not.

Jaskier forced his nerves to calm down, needing to act calm and clueless.

“Nothing is wrong,” he smiled to the Doppler, hoping they couldn’t see right through him. “I just need to go to the washroom is all,” he said, remembering the small wooden bird telecommunicator in there.

He threw the blankets off, and moved to stand up. But the Doppler snatched his wrist before Jaskier could even have his legs over the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think so,” the Doppler said, eyes turning from Geralt’s amber color to a sickly yellow.

Jaskier’s eyes instantly glowed icy blue, pupils turning into slits. He used his other hand to swipe at the Doppler‘s face, claws meeting flesh.

The Doppler screamed out in pain, instinctively letting the siren go to cradle his wounded face.

Jaskier jumped off the bed, launching into a sprint towards the doors.

But before he could get his hand on the handle, the Doppler grabbed him from behind.

Jaskier opened his mouth to let out an ear piercing screech, and immediately regretted it when the Doppler brought a hand to cover it, forcing something down his throat.

Jaskier felt an immense fear coursing through him as his vision started to black out.

“Sleep,” the Doppler whispered in his ear. “The next time you wake you will already be in your new home.”

_ Geralt _ , Jaskier’s mind called out desperately before sinking into the darkness.


	5. Wanted Gifts

Geralt was making his way back through the gates of the manor, returning from collecting supplies, when he heard Jaskier’s voice in his head.

_Geralt, save me._

Geralt froze, and took a quick once over at the grounds of the estate for Jaskier, but he isn’t anywhere to be seen. He took a second to sniff the air, and nothing. Jaskier isn’t even outside, so how did he hear him? The voice sounded as if it came from his head but it echoed as if Jaskier had spoken through a cave.

However he had heard Jaskier’s voice, the absolute fear struck him at his core, making him move into action the next second. He dropped everything he was holding, and launched into a sprint, ignoring the guards’ questioning shouts. He raced inside the building, and up the stairs. And when he finally reaches their room, stepping inside, he is instantly knocked back by the scent of fear that fills the room.

Geralt sniffed the air, and could easily pick up his mate’s scent along with his own, but there was a third scent. It was a near perfect imitation of the Witcher’s own but he can detect the hint of magic underneath it.

 _Doppler_ , Geralt’s mind supplied as he let out a ferocious growl. He walked over to his swords, leaning against a wall where his mate keeps his instruments.

He was grabbing for his silver sword when hurried footsteps approached the bedroom doors. Lady Pankratz and a couple of the guards walked through the doorway.

“Witcher!” Lady Pankratz called out. “What is the meaning of you —“ her words fell at the sight of the Witcher holding one of his swords. Her eyes glowed dangerously, glaring at the Witcher. “And what are you going to do with that?”

Geralt approached towards the siren, sword in hand.

He stopped only a foot away from the Viscountess, eyes hard with determination.

“A Doppler had snuck into the estate, and took _my mate_ ,” Geralt growled before marching past the woman.

Once he stepped foot into the halls, Geralt broke into a run, ignoring Lady Pankratz’s shouts coming from behind him. He ran through the manor once again, following the Doppler’s imitate scent. He ran down to the ground floor, going straight towards the servants entrance, making the Witcher wonder how long the Doppler has been in the estate. He hurried through the door, ignoring the feared looks on the servants’ faces.

Geralt raced through the clearing, and headed for the nearby woods that are next to the estate. He continues to follow the Doppler’s scent into the forest with quick strides, needing to find his mate.

Soon enough, he spotted a copy of himself with Jaskier unconscious in his arms.

* _Snap_ *

Geralt whipped around, sword at the ready, when Lady Pankratz appeared through the thick woods.

“Julian may be your mate, Witcher, for now, but he is my son,” she whispered with no room for argument.

“Just don’t make a sound, and follow my lead,” Geralt growled low before turning his attention back at the Doppler.

They follow the Doppler deeper into the woods.

For a moment Geralt thought the Shifter would be continuing on foot, no real destination in mind, until they neared a campsite. 

A campsite with four armed knights.

 _Nilfgaard_ , Geralt growled low, glaring at the crest on the knights’ armour. He has heard of the northern kingdom’s army moving, taking and conquering. He has also heard of magical beings siding with them and helping them.

At the sight of the Doppler the knights rose to their feet, drawing their swords. The Doppler didn’t as much as flinched or took a step back in response. Instead they transformed into another person, this one a bit smaller and leaner than Geralt’s own body.

The knights sheathed their swords.

“That’s the siren?” One of the knights asked.

“Sure is,” the Doppler answered. “A real beauty. And more powerful than we know, if the talk around the estate is anything to go by.”

The knights threw curious looks to the Doppler.

“Something happened?” A different knight asked.

Before the Doppler could answer, Lady Pankratz jumped out from their hiding spot. Geralt cursed himself for not being quick enough to stop her so they can learn more. The Viscountess let out an ear piercing screech before the knights could draw their swords again.

The knights screamed in pain, hands flying to their ears to cover them. The Doppler instantly lets go of Jaskier to cover his own. 

Geralt jumped forward to catch his mate before he could hit the ground. He ignored the fighting around him, focusing on making sure Jaskier was unharmed.

Once Geralt was sure Jaskier was alright, he gently placed his mate down on the ground to turn to the fight. The Doppler and knights all lay dead, all but one. He caught sight of Lady Pankratz cornering the knight who had spoken to the Doppler first. The man clutched his side, trying to stop the bleeding she had inflicted upon him.

Geralt rushed over, stepping between the siren and human.

“What in the gods are you doing!” Lady Pankratz growled, eyes glowing with icy fury. “He was going to take Julian, and gods know what they were going to do to him!”

“And we won’t know if you kill him,” Geralt growled back. “They're wearing the crest of Nilfgaard, the southern kingdom that’s been moving their forces. This isn’t just any kidnapping!”

“I’m well aware of where they are from,” the Viscountess growled. “And isn’t it obvious? They want Jaskier for his powers, to use him in winning this war they have started.”

“If that were true they could have gone for one of the children.”

Lady Pankratz growled protectively at the suggestion.

“They’re a much easier target, not yet powerful or strong like a fully grown siren. Why bother themselves with a full grown one who can very easily take down their kidnappers.” Geralt turned to the injured knight. “No, there’s more.”

Lady Pankratz turned to the knight. She stared down at him for only a moment before grabbing the knight’s face from underneath his chin, forcing him to stare straight at her. 

The sound of a hummed melody can be heard clearly in the silent woods. The knight stared wide eyes in horror at the siren, and quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes. But it was too late, he was already caught under the siren’s spell. He slowly opened his eyes, now blank and hazy.

Geralt thanks his mating bond with Jasker, giving him the immunity towards a siren’s enchanted singing. 

“ _Why are you here?_ ” Lady Pankratz asked, voice echoed cold and alluring. “ _What does Nilfgaard want with Julian?_ ”

“I was ordered to retrieve Julian Alfred Pankratz, so he can be used to ensure our victory of conquering the continent and expanding our empire,” the knight said blankly.

Both Lady Pankratz and Geralt furrowed their brows at the knight. 

“ _How is Julian the key to your victory?_ ” Lady Pankratz asked.

“The siren holds great power, unlike any of his kind. Even more power than any other mage. A child, a creature of water, born under the blood moon’s power rivals that of Cintra’s cub,” said the knight.

They were taken back by the knight’s confession.

“ _How do you know this?_ ” Lady Pankratz hissed.

Geralt turned his gaze onto the siren, narrowing his eyes. And before he could voice his suspicions the knight answered.

“Stregobor.”

Geralt growled wildly, snapping his glare at the knight.

“I take it you know of him?” Lady Pankratz asked.

“You could say that,” Gearlt snarled. “You?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Lady Pankratz growled. “He had come to the estate once, years ago, when Julian was only eight. He had sent a few mercenaries throughout Julian’s childhood to kidnap him. The sick bastard has been interested in him since he had first laid eyes on Julian, no doubt sensing his unique magic.” 

She turned towards the Witcher. “We know what happened in Blaviken.”

Geralt stiffened.

“Julian had told us years ago,” she said. “After hearing the story, we figured the bastard is interested in Julian the same way.”

Geralt growled protectively, memories of the time resurfacing.

Lady Pankratz turned her attention back to the knight, and pierced her hand through the man’s heart. She stood up, turning fully to the Witcher.

“We need to get Julian back to the estate for the mage to look him over. We weren’t quiet, yet he continues to sleep,” she gestured to her still unconscious son.

At the implication of Jaskier possibly being drugged, Geralt quickly goes for his mate. He dropped to his knees, and took a moment to cradle his mate’s cheek and caress it with his thumb tenderly. He carefully moved his arms underneath Jaskier, and picked him up. He marched back where they came from, the entire time Lady Pankratz watched him with curious eyes.

They marched out of the woods to see Lord Pankratz, along with Jaskier’s siblings, and a mage waiting just out of the tree line of the woods.

Geralt, refusing to give his mate to anyone, carried Jasker back into the manor. He carried him the whole way to their room. And placed his mate gently on top of the bed before finally stepping back for the mage to examine him.

The mage placed one hand on Jaskier's stomach and the other on his forehead.

A moment later, the mage retracted her hands and stood up, facing Geralt.

“Both your baby and mate are completely fine and healthy, it was merely a harmless drug that is usually used to help insomnia,” she said, giving the Witcher a sincere smile.

Behind Geralt stood Jaskier’s family, groaning and smacking their faces with their hands. Geralt didn’t register their reaction, mind too preoccupied on trying to make sense of what the mage had just told him.

“Baby?” Geralt‘s voice strained. “What baby?”

He can feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, palms sweating from nerves as he waits for the mage’s response.

The mage furrowed her brows in confusion. “The one your mate is carrying of course,” she said.

“He didn’t know, Margret,” Jan said, grabbing Geralt’s attention.

“What?” Geralt growled, turning a glare towards the whole family.

Lady Pankratz took a step forward, turning her gaze towards the mage. “Thank you, Margret, I believe that will be all for now.”

The mage gave an apologetic look and nod before walking out of the room.

“What the hell is going on?” Geralt growled, glaring at each and every one of Jaskier’s family.

They all looked to one another, wondering who should step forward and inform the Witcher.

Agata took it upon herself, and stepped forward. “Julian is pregnant, with _your_ child, Geralt. I know it’s hard to believe but it’s the truth.”

Geralt gaped like a fish, staring at them with immense shock.

Pregnant.

His mate was pregnant with his child, that’s what the mage had said but it isn’t possible. He knows about merfolks biology, the males possessing both reproductive parts while the females’ juices can impregnate another female during the full moon, but he is a Witcher. Witchers were made sterile as a result of the trials, so how can Jaskier, his loyal lark, be pregnant with his child.

“ _How?_ ” he croaked out.

“It’s due to the circumstance of Julian’s birth,” Lady Pankratz spoke up, grabbing everyone’s attention. Her family looked onto her in shock. “There were Nilfgaardian soldiers in the woods, they hired a Doppler to retrieve Julian for the empire. They know about the nature of his birth,” she informed them before turning her gaze back onto Geralt. “Julian holds a strong connection to the moon, just as much as he does with the sea. Among our kind the moon is believed to hold power of fertility, among other things, and Julian seems to hold the same power, a sterile mate being no obstacle.”

Geralt continued to stare on in shock. He slowly dropped himself on the bed, taking a seat beside his mate, as he took in the information. His gaze fell to the floor.

“How — how long...?” Geralt trialed off, voice strained.

“Julian is three months along, if that is what you are asking,” Lady Pankratz said, gaze still curious and holding off any judgement. “He had told us of this new development this morning.”

Geralt snapped at attention at the mention of their conversation, the words he had heard coming into a new light. “That’s why you demanded him, again, about severing our bond, you want him to leave me, taking the pup in tow.”

“Yes.”

Geralt stood up abruptly, stepping towards the Viscountess with a threatening growl. “If you think you can take my mate and pup away from me without a fight then you are wrong!”

Lady Pankrazy held Geralt’s hard glare. “We know about your Child Surprise, Witcher.”

Geralt stepped back as if he was struck.

“Julian has retold the tale to us years ago,” Lady Pankratz continued. “How you had invoked the Law of Surprise and then marched off in anger at having been gifted a child, never once returning to the kingdom to even see the child is well taken care of or not. You have abandoned a child once before —“

“ **I did not** **_abandon_ ** **them!** ” Geralt roared, memories of an argument coming to his mind. “The child deserves a far better life than the life on the path, and I will not take them away from their own parents who obviously will cherish them wholeheartedly! Why can none of you see that!”

Lady Pankratz blinked up at the Witcher with immense shock, not having expected the monster hunter to explode. She quickly shook out of her surprise, needing to know one more thing.

“And what will you do about the child Julian carries?” she asked. “The pup is of your blood, and you continue to walk the path.”

Geralt’s face hardens, his stance returning to its strong determined hold. “I will abandon the path for them, take them somewhere where the child can grow safe and loved. But Nilfgaard grows ever more dangerous, so I will take Jaskier to Kaer Morhen where he and the pup will be safe, along with Cintra’s cub.”

Once again Lady Pankratz is taken back by Geralt’s words. “You plan to claim your Child Surprise?”

“I do, after Jaskier is safe and sound at the keep, the wards placed around it will keep him and the pup safe.”

Lady Pankratz stares at the Witcher curiously, studying his hard determined gaze. She finally sees how important her son is to the monster hunter. How, without a moment’s thought, he had quickly grabbed his sword and chased down who had nearly taken Julian away from them all. She moved her gaze onto her son, still sound asleep. All she ever wanted was the best for her youngest pup, to live sound and free from cruelties of the world. But trouble always hides nearby, waiting for the right moment to strike. She has faith in her guards to protect her family from any Nilfgaard knights, along with a few common troubling creatures. But Nilfgaard has shown they are more prepared than any could see, having even recruited a Doppler, a creature known to be gentle and kind despite the very few that are not, and even those do not kill but instead play tricks on humans. Dopplers usually avoid war, but today proved things are changing.

Lady Pankratz turned her gaze back onto the Witcher, having made her decision. “I owe you an apology, Geralt of Rivia,” she said, taking everyone by surprise.

She stepped closer towards her son, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She brings a hand to Jaskier’s head, running it through his hair.

“It would seem you truly do care and love my son deeply. You have kept him safe and protected for two decades, although I do not agree with some of your methods of how,“ she glared at Geralt, referring to the mountain top incident. “But I can see now you have grown since then. You are right about Nilfgaard, their army grows ever more dangerous and strong, recruiting even the most gentle and kind creature there is across the Continent.” She retreated her hand before standing up, stepping towards the Witcher. “Promise me you will keep Julian and the baby safe no matter what, and you two will have my blessing.”

Geralt’s eyes grew wide, having not expected such a response from the woman who wanted to keep her son locked behind the gates of the estate. But he understood why, and shook out his shock.

“I would rather give my life than to have either of them come to harm,” he swore.

Lady Pankratz nodded in approval. She took a moment to lean over Jaskier and place a kiss on his head before turning towards the doors. The others followed her lead, leaving Geralt with his pregnant mate.

“Welcome to the family, Geralt,” Lady Pankratz said before shutting the doors.

Geralt stared at the door in a mixture of glee and bewilderment.

He turned his attention towards his sleeping mate, approaching the bed to take a seat. He watches Jaskier’s chest rising and falling and a hand rests just above his bump. Geralt, out of curiosity, slowly brings his hand over the bump. He hesitated for only a moment before resting his hand on top of it.

He instantly felt an incredible warm sensation crawl up to his arm towards his heart. He closed his eyes to bask in it, taking a whiff to see if he could perhaps catch the pup’s scent. That is when he finally realizes the subtle changes in his mate’s scent. Jaskier still smelled of the lavender soaps he favors using, along with the bath salts, with hints of the ocean air and spring flowers, but now mixed with the scent of sweet honey and a small hint of milk, no doubt his body starting to create nutrients for their pup.

Geralt’s eyes shot open at the feel of movement under his hand. He whipped his gaze done to his mate’s bump, leaned over it, and gently pressed his hand against it in anticipation. He waited with bated breath for only a moment till he felt it again. A small tap on his palm. His child, his pup had moved, showing themselves they are here, real, and felt their father’s presence.

Geralt couldn’t help the dopey smile on his lips. He felt his heart constrict at the thought that he is having a child, soon enough two with his Child Surprise, and having a hard time believing he can actually have this. He is a Witcher, a monster according to many, yet he is having a family of his very own. He was plenty happy with having Jaksier by his side, then grew joyous when he finally has him as his love, and now he can’t express how unbelievably happy he is to know he is to have a child of his own.

Yet, he can not help but fear he will somehow mess up being a father, a parent. He never knew his own father, and his mother had abandoned him. He does have Vesemir who he sees as a father, but even he isn’t an ideal example. Vesemir is a Witcher himself, has been for centuries, and has trained Geralt and had him take the trials, twice. There was little gentleness, if there was any to begin with, as he was made to be a monster to hunt and kill other monsters.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hard tap underneath his hand. He turned his gaze back to his mate’s bump, and felt another hard tap followed by a strong sense of warmth. It was as if his pup was telling him not to believe his thoughts, entrusting him to give him all the love, gentle and kindness they could ever need.

Geralt felt his throat constrict, the warm feeling overwhelming him. He leaned forward to nuzzle at the bump, rumbling ever so lovingly and proud. And as response to his rumbling, his pup kicked softly, making his father’s smile grow ever dopey and wide. 

After a moment, Geralt pulled away and moved to lay beside Jaskier. He wrapped his arms around his mate, one hand on Jaskier’s bump, and nuzzled at the back of his neck. He lets the warm comforting scent of family lure him to sleep.

* * *

Jaskier’s mind slowly wakes from the forced slumber. The first thing that comes to his senses is the warm body pressed up against his back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him along with a hand on his bump. He instantly stiffened up, his heartbeat growing rapid as he remembers what the Doppler had said before knocking him out with some sort of drug.

_“The next time you wake, you will already be in your new home.”_

Jaskier wondered if anything happened while he was knocked out. He forced his nerves to calm down so he can move his body a bit to find any soreness. But the slightest movement had woken up his bedmate.

The man instantly jolted awake and moved on top of Jaskier.

Jaskier felt fear spread throughout his body until he caught a whiff of his mate’s scent.

“Geralt?” he gasped, staring at his mate who moons over him in a protective stance, growling at the room that he now realizes is his childhood bedroom.

Geralt whipped his attention towards his mate. “Jask, you’re awake,” he said, moving to sit and look his mate over. “Are you alright? You don’t feel any pain, do you?”

Instead of answering, Jaskier sat up and threw himself at his mate, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Jask —“

“I was so scared, Geralt!” Jaskier cried, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto his mate’s shirt. “I thought that Doppler was going to take me away from you, and hurt —“ _our pup_ , he finished in thought.

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, nuzzling at his mate’s head in comfort. “Shh, everything is alright. The Doppler is dead, and our pup is fine.”

Jaskier abruptly pulled away, staring at his mate with wide eyes. “Wha-what did you say?” he asked, heart racing once more. He moves to get off the bed, to run out of the room, afraid of Geralt’s rejection of him and the child. But before he could even stand up, Geralt pulled him back to his chest, arms wrapped around him in a tight gentle embrace.

“Don’t,” Geralt said softly behind Jaskier’s ear. “I want this.” He placed a hand on top of his mate’s bump. “Ever since you had asked me three months ago that night, I’ve been thinking about a child. I was going to tell you we should go back to Cintra.”

Jaskier whipped around in surprise. “For your Child Surprise?”

Geralt nodded, resting his head against Jaskier’s. “It’s about time for me to stop running,” he gazed into his mate’s eyes, meaning more than just the Child Surprise.

Jaskier’s heart burst in relief and joy, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. He huffed out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and embracing him tightly out of immense joy.

“Oh, Geralt, I’m so proud of you!” Jaskier said happily, pulling away. “And don’t you worry, I’m absolutely sure Cirilla will —“ he cut himself off, clasping his hands over his mouth.

“Cirilla?” Geralt echoed, eyeing his mate curiously.

Jaskier studied Geralt for a moment before removing his hands over his mouth, looking sheepish. “She’s your Child Surprise. I — I’ve been keeping an eye on her for you, visiting Cintra every year on her name-day, even spending the winter there a few times.”

“For me?” Geralt blinked owlishly.

Jaskier nodded, smiling softly. “I knew someday you would go back for your Child Surprise, and thought it best to make sure she was alright. She doesn’t know about you though, Calanthe banned the mention of you around the palace. But I was able to sneakingly mention you to the princess, not by name but she does know about you somewhat.”

Geralt stared lovingly at his mate, unable to express his gratitude towards him. Instead he simply brings Jaskier into his arms again, nuzzling into his mate’s neck. “Thank you.”

Jaskier smiled, wrapping his arms back around his mate and purring.

Geralt rumbled in response.


	6. Celebrating their first pup

As they were basking in the feeling of becoming parents, a knock at their bedroom door grabbed their attention.

“Come in,” Jaskier answered.

The door opened to a young maid. “Excuse the interruption, but your mother requests both of you to join her and the others in the family room,” she said.

Jaskier blinked at the maid before turning to his mate with a questioning gaze.

Geralt shrugged in response, not having a clue himself.

Jaskier turned back to the maid. “We will be down in a few minutes.”

The maid bowed her head before closing the door and leaving.

Jaskier climbed out of bed, and went over to his closet for a change of clothes. 

Once dressed, he and Geralt made their way down to the family room. They opened the doors to see Jaskier’s parents and siblings waiting inside by the hearth.

“Geralt, Julian,” Lady Pankratz said, taking notice of their presence.

Jaskier was taken back by his mother’s use of his mate’s name instead of his title. He looked to Geralt for an answer, and received a grin in response. He turned his gaze back onto his mother who simply smiled in welcome to both of them.

“I take it a lot has happened while I was unconscious,” Jaskier said.

“Yes, which is why I have requested everyone to join in the family room. Please, sit,” Lady Pankratz gestured to the love seat, having Jaskier notice his parents sitting on the arm chairs instead.

Geralt led Jaskier, with a hand placed on the small of his back, to take a seat. They sat close together, Geralt placing an arm around his mate’s waist.

“First off I would like to inform you, Julian, I have accepted Geralt to be your mate and have given my blessing to this mating,” Emilia said, causing Jaskier to brighten at the news. She smiled sweetly at her son for a moment before returning her expression serious. “Secondly, we have an important matter to discuss and inform you about.”

Jaskier blinked at his mother before moving his gaze onto each of his brothers, sister and father, all wearing serious expressions. He settled his gaze back onto his mother.

His mother jumped into a short explanation of what had happened while he was unconscious.

“If it wasn’t for Geralt sensing something was wrong the moment he stepped through the gates, we wouldn’t have known you were gone until it was too late,” Emilia said.

“I didn’t sense anything,” Geralt said, grabbing all of their attention.

Emilia furrowed her brows. “Then how did you know Julian was taken?”

“I heard his voice in my head, calling out to me.”

“What?” Jaskier expressed, blinking at his mate in surprise. “How?”

“It must have been your magic,” Emilia said, grabbing her son’s attention. “Julian, there’s something we’ve —“ she waved her hand to herself and the others — “been keeping a secret ever since you were little. You were born under the night of a blood moon.”

Jaskier’s eyes went wide. He’s aware of the significance of the blood moon among his kind, having read and been told of the stories. It was believed that those of merfolk blood to be born under the blood moon would have amazing power and fertility, which explains more of how he was able to fall pregnant with a sterile mate. 

For a moment, Jaskier felt excitement flow through him at the thought of his pregnancy not being a one-time occurrence. He can have and give his mate a family the man deserves, and had secretly wanted. But then, his joy was quickly replaced by anger as he realized he hadn’t needed his family’s overreacted protective behavior, and if they had simply trained him properly he could have better protected himself and his unborn pup from the Doppler.

At the thought of the possibility of his unborn pup coming into harm's way because of his lack of knowledge of his abilities, Jaskier stood up and stared down at his mother with anger in his eyes.

“Do you realize if you had informed me of the circumstance of my birth, and trained me to discover and better use my abilities, I could have protected myself, my _unborn pup_ , from the Doppler?” he said.

His mother looked away in shame. “I wanted to protect you, keep you safe from the cruelties of this world. If you were to know of your capabilities at such a young age then others will know.” She narrowed her eyes as a memory resurfaces. “Especially curious _mages_ who would have innocents killed just to quench their thirst.”

Jaskier’s anger subsided, and was taken back by the mention of mages. “What do you mean?”

“Stregobor had sent two mercenaries to the estate when you were a child, Jask,” Geralt answered instead.

Jaskier whipped his attention to his mate, and saw a ghostly fear under the man’s expression. Jaksier knows about Stregobor, and what he had done to Renfri, a young woman who was born under a black sun. Out of all the monsters Jaskier had learned and faced with Geralt, that mage was the most monstrous of them all. He shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to him if either of the mercenaries had succeeded on their attempts.

Jaskier felt Geralt’s hand grab his. He looked down to see his mate stare at him protectively, gently guiding him down to his side and in his strong arms.

“I could have still protected myself if I was at least properly trained,” Jaskier said, eyeing his mother. “I know I was quite the show-offy child, but you could have told me when I had grown older.”

“I’m aware of my mistakes, and regret not better preparing you, Julian,” Emilia said, shame still written across her features. “I promise I will no longer keep anything hidden from you, Pup, you have my word.”

Jaskier nodded, accepting his mother’s apology and promise.

“So, what happens now?” he asked. “It’s obvious I’m no longer safe here if Nilfgaard now has Dopplers on their side.”

His mother’s expression turned serious once more. “I’m afraid you are correct there, Julian. Fortunately, Geralt has informed me of his intention of taking you to the Witcher’s keep in the Blue Mountains, promising the wards placed there will keep you and the pup safe.”

Jaskier turned his eyes to mate. “You’re taking me to Kaer Morhen?” he asked, blinking at the man. “Where your adoptive father and brothers are? The place you grew up in?”

Geralt’s cheek tinted a softly pink at his mate’s words, and nodded.

Jaskier wanted to smile so brightly at finally being taken to his mate’s home and see his family. Revel in the fact that his pup will be born in a grand castle, giving new light and life to the old keep that has seen more darkness than any place should. He would really very much like to, but his hormones from the pregnancy seem to just simply like to ruin such tender moments.

Jaskier’s brows moved downward into a pinch, a frown taking place on his lips. “So, after twenty years of hinting at you to take me to Kaer Morhen, it took me being three months pregnant and nearly being kidnapped for you, Geralt of Rivia, to finally have the balls to say you will be taking me to your home?”

Geralt blinked at Jaskier, feeling his mate’s sudden anger. “You’ve been hinting at it?”

And that had snapped the thread of Jaskier’s self control, grabbing the throw pillow to smack his mate’s head with it. Repeatedly.

“You. Thick headed. Clueless. Unbelievable. Wolf!”

Geralt shielded himself with his hands, letting out grunts at every hit. “Ow, Jask! I’m sorry, alright! You know how much of an idiot I am, it took me more than a decade to realize my feelings for you!”

Jaskier stopped, lowering the pillow. He held his chin up high, and huffed. “Well, at least you admitted it,” he said.

Then all of a sudden his energy deflated, and looked at his mate apologetically. “Oh, I’m sorry Geralt, I didn’t mean to take that to heart,” he said, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Oh, curse these hormones for making me utterly dramatic!” He wiped at his eyes

Geralt grabbed one of Jaskier’s hands in a comforting hold. “Do not worry too much about it, Love. You are carrying our pup and have every right to go mad.”

The others groaned at the Witcher’s choice of word at the end of his sentence.

Jaskier lowered his hand, brows pinched once more as his gaze grew heated at his mate. “Oh, so I have gone mad, is that it?”

“No!” Geralt quickly said. “I simply meant, I understand your reactions are due to the pregnancy and am ready to face all that along with you. Even when you grow larger with our pup and think of yourself fat.”

“Larger? Are you implying that I am fat _now_!” Jaskier exclaimed.

Geralt gaped like a fish, and can see in the corner of his eye his in-laws watching on in amusement. The twins had started praying on his behalf to the gods, Agata tries to contain her giggles with a hand over her mouth, and he can vaguely hear Fryderyk whisper to his wife on how their conversation reminds him of theirs when she was pregnant with the twins, Emilia smiling in amusement at the memory.

He focused back onto his mate, and tried again. “No, of course not, Jask. You’re not fat, just big with —“

Jaskier’s loud gasp cut him off before he could finish what he meant to say. “Well, if I’m so _big_ maybe you should find somewhere else to sleep, you wouldn’t want my whale-like figure to take up the entire bed, do you Geralt of Rivia!” he shouted before whipping his nose up to the air as he stood up, and marching straight for the doors.

Geralt returned to gaping like a stunned fish as he watched his mate storm out of the family room.

“Well, that was highly entertaining, now wasn’t it?” Lady Pankratz’s voice snapped Geralt out of his stunned silence, turning towards her.

“Oh, do not give me that look,” Emilia said. “If you do not wish to spend the night alone, I strongly suggest you get off your arse and go after him.”

Without another second to lose, Geralt jumped to his feet and ran out of the room for his mate. But not before hearing Lady Pankratz telling the others, “Oh, may the gods, help that poor Witcher,” in an amused tone.

“Jask!” Geralt called out as he caught up with his mate, not too far off from the family room.

Jaskier doesn’t slow down his pace, continuing to ignore the man.

Geralt rushed ahead of the siren, stopping his mate and getting his attention. “Jaskier, please, you know I didn’t mean it like that, and I was going to say your current figure is due to carrying our pup.” He stepped closer so he could place a gentle hand over his mate’s bump, smiling brightly when he felt a kick.

Jaskier gasped, jumping back and immediately placed his hands on his bump. “Was that — did they —!”

“You never felt them?” Geralt asked, the smile still placed on his lips.

“No, I haven’t,” Jaskier whispered, tears shining in his eyes. He stared down at his bump and wrapped his hands around it. “Oh, hello little one.”

The unborn pup kicked in response, causing their mother to smile ever so brightly and shed joyous tears.

Jaskier looked up to his smiling mate. He stepped closer, placing his hands to Geralt’s face and bringing him in for a searing kiss.

* * *

After having felt his pup kick for the very first time, Jaskier’s hormones had kicked in again. But this time in a more enjoyable approach. Geralt had picked up his mate’s arousal, and decided to pick Jaskier up like a bride, taking him to their room to privately celebrate their first pup.

Now, they lay naked in their bed with the blankets covering them. Jaskier has his head rested on his mate’s chest, purring contently, as Geralt has an arm wrapped around him with a hand on his bump to feel their pup. And at the feel of another kick, Jaskier’s purr grows louder along with his mate now rumbling in response.

“How about Dandelion?” Jaskier said.

Geralt hummed, having that to be his answer.

Jaskier sighed tiredly. “Alright, well, then you pick. I have given you dozens of names now —“

“All of which were flowers.”

“And what is wrong with that? I like flowers, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I have,” Geralt said before looking up at the roof of the grand bed in thought. “How about Ren?”

“As in water lily?” Jaskier blinked.

“As a commemorative of the night we made our mating official in a lake filled with water lilies,” Geralt smiled.

The memory of that night brought a shiver down Jaskier’s spine. He vaguely remembers the beautiful flowers scattered around in that lake, his mind having been more focused on other things at the time. Nonetheless, Jaskier felt his heart swell at his mate’s suggestion, and leaned forward for their lips to meet.

“Ren sounds absolutely wonderful,” he said against Geralt’s lips before leaning back in for a passionate kiss. Jaskier, then, moved a leg across his mate’s thighs under the covers for their intimate parts to meet as well. He grinds his hips down, having his hole brush up against his mate’s cock, earning a groan from the man.

But before anything could start up, a knock at their door interrupts them.

“We’re a bit busy at the moment!” Jaskier shouted in annoyance, hoping whoever is at the door will leave them be.

Unfortunately for Jaskier that is not the case as a maid’s voice comes through the door.

“Apologies for the interruption, Master Julian, but I have your and your mate’s clothes for the night as requested from your mother.”

“Clothes?” Jaskier echoed.

Jaskier and Geralt pulled apart, and moved off the bed. They both pulled on robes before answering the door. A maid holding a pair of matching outfits greeted them.

“Here you go, Master Julian and Sir Witcher,” she handed their clothing to them. “Lady Pankratz will be expecting both of your presence in the ballroom for dinner tonight, which will be an hour later than usual today.” She bowed before turning away.

“Wait, why!” Jaskier shouted as he watched the maid hurry down the hall with a muffled giggle.

Jaskier shut the door, and turned to his mate. “Sounds like mother is having a party, and considering the utterly casual clothing we have here it must be a personal matter.” He tilted his head in thought as he made his way back to the bed, placing their outfits on the mattress. “Maybe someone’s name-day? Or perhaps one of the young servants here finally got engaged?”

“Your mother would celebrate a servant’s engagement?” Geralt said skeptically.

“Or their name-day,” Jaskier added, unfolding their new clothing and spreading them out nicely. “Believe it or not, my mother considers the staff honorary members to the pod, and my father never viewed the working class like his parents or any other noble, so he too treats them the same as my mother. And with how generous employers they are, none of the staff would dare dream of leaving the estate, and soon become an honorary member of the pod. They are also welcome to bring in their own family into the estate, which of course gets my parents a lot of looks from other nobles.”

Geralt blinked at his mate. “That explains a few things about yourself that has had me pondering for years.”

Jaskier giggled. He grabbed his mate’s hand and led them towards the washroom. “Come on, we need to wash up.”

“Jask, dinner isn’t for another few hours.”

Jaskier stopped right in front of the washroom door, and turned to his mate. “True, but I would like to _enjoy_ my baths,” he purred seductively, leaning in closer to his mate.

Geralt, understanding what his mate is implying, growled.

Jaskier giggled, throwing the door behind him open before ripping his robe off and running towards the small makeshift personal hot spring.

Geralt followed his mate’s example, ripping off his own robe before chasing after Jaskier.

****

As it neared dinner time, Geralt waited by the balcony watching his mate sitting at the vanity applying a light touch of makeup, both cleaned and wearing their matching outfits. The Witcher wears a simple blue shirt with black cuffs, tucked into his dark colored trousers, while Jaskier wears a loose blue gown with a dark collar and edge of the sleeves, both clothing having embroidery to them.

Geralt was at first confused to have seen the dress instead of another pair of trousers and a doublet. He thought the maid had made a mistake until Jaskier said the dress was for him, taking the Witcher by surprise. Geralt didn’t know Jaskier also favored wearing women’s clothing, although he shouldn’t really be surprised. Merfolks don’t see clothings the same way humans do, they rarely wear them to begin with, preferring to stay in the sea than on land. If the clothing is beautiful or does the job of covering them to fit in among humans then they will wear it.

“What do you think?” Jaskier said, facing Geralt.

Geralt gave his mate’s face a once over. Jaskier had put on a pair of silver moon earrings and painted his eyelids with a light blue color. There’s a black line just above his lashes, and his lashes seemed to be brushed to their full length, painted dark as well. Jaskier’s cheeks are softly colored while his lips are a soft ruby for a very luscious look.

Geralt took a deep breath at the sight, restraining himself from tugging Jaskier to the bed and have his way with those blushed lips.

Jaskier shivered at the hungry look in his mate’s eyes. He felt heat creep up to his cheeks, and cleared his throat. “On second thought, don’t answer that or we’ll be late for dinner.”

Jaskier pulled off the handkerchief from his bodice, placing his makeup away.

Soon enough, they made their way down to the ballroom. The moment they opened the doors a burst of a congratulatory cheer greeted them, followed by clapping. They both had jumped at the sudden noise, Geralt having stepped in front of his pregnant mate with a hand pushing him back. Jaskier blinked at the sight of the ballroom filled with his friends and family, and tables of food and drinks, all ranging, as well as divided, from cooked to raw meat dishes, appetizers, desserts, and one table displaying several wrapped gifts.

“Were you surprised?”

Jaskier threw his attention to his mother, who stood along with the whole family in front of the whole pod.

“This party is for us?” Jaskier asked, surprised still.

“Well, it is mostly for you, Buttercup, but yes,” his mother said, stepping closer towards the two. She walked behind them, and led them in the room with a push. “This is in celebration to both your mating and of having your first pup.”

The moment they were pushed to the front of the group of people, Geralt and Jaskier were immediately bombarded with congratulatory pats and hugs. Most of the women surround Jaskier, asking about his pregnancy, while most of the men were around Geralt. The younger men asked how it is basically being married and a child on the way, while the older men gave advice about what’s to come during and after the pregnancy. Some of the women that surrounded Geralt would jump in and give their own advice while some of the men, all young, around Jaskier would ask to feel his bump. The children were also curious, and asked to feel the pup and how they got in Jaskier’s belly, causing all the adults to laugh while their respective parents flushed.

Geralt felt, for the first time in his life, unbelievably happy as he watched his mate smiling and laughing about, with his hand constantly on his bump. The Witcher never thought he could have something like this, a mate with a pup on the way, and a cub in another kingdom waiting for him. If anyone had told him his life would end up so domestic he would have laughed at them, but now he wouldn’t dare let anyone take this away from him.

The rest of the party was joyous. At the end Geralt and Jaskier had opened the wrapped gifts, surprised that anyone was able to get the couple anything at such short notice. They were all things they needed for taking care of a baby, especially one with siren blood in them. A cradle with the bars made out of steel for the pup, apparently their teeth grow strong and they like to chew on anything. Lady Pankratz recalled how many cradles she had to go through with her children, causing her pups to groan in embarrassment. Several clothes for the pup as well as for Jaskier for him to walk around the keep comfortably, all varying in color. A milk bowl for Jaskier when his chest starts to swell with mother’s milk, causing Geralt to perk up in interest and Jaskier elbowing him to behave before the children with a sensitive sense of smell could catch his scent. Some linen wraps and cloths along with pins to wrap around the pup’s bottom. And a handful of toys for the pup to play with.

The house mage even offered her services to teleporting all the gifts to the keep so they will not need to travel so heavily. Unfortunately, that was the extent of her abilities as she is not strong enough to create a large enough portal for them to walk through. Geralt thanked and accepted the mage’s offer nonetheless, and informed he would need to first write a letter to Vesemir to inform the old Witcher of his and Jaskier’s release and circumstance before suddenly dropping dozens of clothes and toys along with a cradle at his feet.

By the end of the night, Jaskier’s eyes grew heavy with sleep, yawning as he was chatting away.

“Bed,” Geralt grunted, and growled when Jaskier was about to argue, not wanting the party to end so soon.

Jaskier sighed in defeat, and stood up. He thanked everyone for their generous and kind gifts and for throwing such a wonderful celebration for their mating and first pup. He continued on to paint a picture of how their pup will enjoy their gifts, obviously stalling.

Geralt growled at his mate, and carefully picked him off the ground.

The others laughed as they watched the Witcher carry his pregnant mate off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for this fic for this year as I am now putting this on a hiatus. I’m at the point of the story where all the next following chapters are going to be set ups for future chapters and the sequel to this, and I don’t want to fuck it up. So, updates are put on pause while I write out the rest, or at least half of it.
> 
> See you all next year 👋
> 
> Unless you are following my other witcher fic series, then see you real soon there for part 3


End file.
